


thick as thieves

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>десять историй о близкой дружбе Сержа и Тома</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– … И тут, короче, Чарли говорит: «Поехали к Зои, у нее есть что покурить». Зои – это та его баба, которая в Лондоне училась, но потом её попёрли из колледжа и сейчас она в баре работает, может, помнишь её. А мы ж все бухие в жопу просто. Чарли говорит, что довезёт нас, а сам даже дверь машины открыть не может! Пиздец! Но, значит, сели мы и…  
Серж слушает эти россказни, отрешённо глядя, как ветер треплет газету и размётывает по тротуару пёстрые страницы. Они уже минут пятнадцать идут вдоль бесконечного ряда одинаковых двухэтажных домов, и за это время Том не закрыл рот ни на секунду, щедро потчуя его рассказами о пьянках, девочках и своих приятелях. Том весёлый, бесшабашно лёгкий и просто неприлично обаятельный. Он завораживает и почти гипнотизирует Сержа, как и всех остальных вокруг. Но иногда Серж чувствует, что не в силах так долго выдерживать хлещущий из Тома поток нервной энергии, особенно когда они остаются один на один. А это стало случаться всё чаще после того, как они обнаружили, что живут неподалёку, и начали ходить домой вместе. Во время этих прогулок Том заполняет собой всё пространство: он громко разговаривает, ещё громче смеётся, то и дело наскакивает на Сержа, дёргает его за рукав, хлопает по спине, здоровается с прохожими и подмигивает чуть ли не каждой симпатичной девушке, которая идёт им навстречу. Сержу остаётся лишь поражаться, как он может быть таким, на его фоне чувствуя себя особенно зажатым, неловким, молчаливым… Нелепым. Таким людям, как Том, быстро наскучивает с такими людьми, как Серж. Почему же он вдруг стал исключением?  
– Сержио, приём! Ты в этом мире или где?  
Серж чувствует болезненный тычок под рёбра и вспыхивает от смущения.  
– Прости, задумался, – бормочет он, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы куртки.  
– У тебя сигареты остались?  
– Полпачки ещё.  
– Пошли покурим?  
– Том, мы же почти возле моего дома.  
– Ой, да забей. Тем более тут с ног сдувает, сейчас спрячемся и всё.  
Они сворачивают в узкий проход между заборами – убежище от пронизывающего ветра и чужих глаз. Том оборачивается, и Серж тут же невольно прилипает взглядом к его распухшей нижней губе с запёкшейся с левой стороны кровавой корочкой. Историю об этом Том, захлёбываясь от удовольствия, рассказал первым делом, когда они встретились всей компанией в парке. Вчера вечером он сцепился возле паба с какими-то заезжими придурками (Серж не совсем уверен, что они на самом деле были таковыми) и отделался разбитой губой, рваными штанами и огромным неровным синяком на рёбрах, который он с гордостью продемонстрировал, задрав одним махом куртку, кофту и майку.  
Видя, куда смотрит Серж, Том расплывается в широченной улыбке, и тонкая корочка трескается, открывая затянувшуюся было ссадину.  
– У тебя кровь пошла, – встревоженно говорит Серж.  
Том утирает рот рукой, смотрит на испачканные пальцы.  
– С-сука, – смачно ругается он и посасывает губу, сплёвывая на асфальт ржавую слюну. Кровь начинает идти сильнее, и Том зажимает ранку пальцами.  
– Стой, подожди… Руки же грязные. Я сейчас салфетку дам.  
Том закатывает глаза. Серж стаскивает с плеч рюкзак, торопливо роется в нём, находит упаковку гигиенических платочков, которые мама купила ему в аптеке, вытаскивает один и протягивает Тому. Тот вытирает пальцы и прижимает скомканную салфетку ко рту. На тонкой белоснежной поверхности тут же проступают красные пятнышки.  
Некоторое время они стоят молча. Том то и дело отнимает от губы салфетку и рассматривает её, пытаясь понять, идёт ли ещё кровь. Серж, оторвав, наконец, взгляд от его рта, немного смущённо смотрит в сторону улицы, где время от времени неспешно проезжают машины.  
– Сержио, чего опять завис? Прикури мне сигаретку.  
От его резкого голоса Серж вздрагивает и поспешно лезет в карман за мятой пачкой. Подкурив, он передаёт сигарету Тому, который подхватывает её за фильтр, быстро касаясь пальцев Сержа своими, и аккуратно вставляет в уголок губ. Серж достаёт ещё одну себе. Зажигалка щёлкает раз, другой, выплёвывает крошечный огонек, который тут же гаснет. Серж трясёт зажигалку, пробует ещё, но колёсико лишь крутится вхолостую.  
– Блин, сдохла.  
– Давай от моей, – глухо предлагает Том через салфетку. Он перекатывает сигарету ближе к середине рта, чтобы ему было удобнее, и Серж наклоняется, прижимая кончик своей сигареты к тлеющему огоньку на конце его. В нос бьёт резкий запах никотина с металлическим оттенком крови. Лицо Тома оказывается слишком близко, он смотрит снизу вверх непонятным пристальным взглядом, и Серж, растерявшись, прикрывает глаза, делая первую затяжку. До него тут же доходит, как двусмысленно всё это выглядит, и он испуганно отшатывается, выдыхая дым прямо в лицо Тому. К его удивлению Том не отпускает язвительных комментариев, не начинает подстёбывать, даже не ругается из-за дыма, а просто молча вытирает рукавом заслезившиеся глаза. Покрасневший Серж опускает голову, чтобы спрятать лицо, делает вид, будто оттирает с куртки несуществующее пятно.  
Они так и докуривают в молчаливой недоговорённости. В какой-то момент Серж даже начинает мечтать о глупой болтовне Тома, которая тут же сбросила бы с них обоих это непонятное оцепенение. Но Том сосредоточенно и хмуро ковыряется носком кроссовки в земле, не глядя на Сержа, а потом с размаху тушит сигарету об забор, высекая сноп искр, убирает салфетку и аккуратно трогает губу языком.  
– Вроде перестало, да? – спрашивает он.  
Серж, прищурившись, издалека рассматривает его ссадину.  
– Да, нормально. Болтай только поменьше, а то опять треснет.  
– Нахуй иди, Пиццорно, – смеётся Том, швыряет на землю окровавленную салфетку и выходит из их укрытия на ветреную улицу. Серж затаптывает свой окурок, секунду медлит в раздумьях, но всё-таки поднимает салфетку, чтобы выкинуть её в урну, и спешит за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

– Се-ерж, ну не уходи! Ещё же рано совсем! Одну хотя бы сыграй, ну пожа-алуйста!   
Сидящий на полу на коленях Том молитвенно складывает руки и покачивается вперёд и назад, заглядывая ему в лицо хмельным просящим взглядом. Серж тихонько смеётся и смущённо отводит глаза, скользя пальцем по изгибу гитары, которая лежит на его скрещённых по-турецки ногах. Он не знает, от чего опьянел больше – от выпитого ими за вечер или от того восхищения, которым Том одаривает его, не скупясь ни на слова, ни на эмоции. Ему и самому ужасно не хочется уходить, особенно сейчас, когда всё вокруг вдруг стало завораживающим и хрупким, словно цветные стёклышки в калейдоскопе.   
Как обычно, Серж зашёл к Тому после того, как тот вернулся с работы. Они поужинали стряпнёй миссис Мейган, чинно выпили по бутылочке пива с мистером Мейганом, а потом поднялись в комнату Тома, чтобы – тоже как обычно – слушать музыку, бренчать на гитаре, тайком курить в окно, взахлёб болтать, перебивая друг друга, и покатываться со смеху от какой-то ерунды. Том то и дело нырял в шкаф за припрятанной бутылкой виски, и чем чаще он это делал, тем сильнее румянились их щёки и блестели глаза. Когда миссис Мейган принесла чай с печеньем, они изо всех сил старались не палиться перед ней, сталкиваясь заговорщическими взглядами и еле сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. Чуть позже миссис Мейган заглянула к ним ещё раз (Том едва успел отставить бутылку за спину и напустить на себя невинный вид) и попросила вести себя тише. Тогда Серж на ходу сменил репертуар, перейдя на спокойные медленные песни, которые он напевал вполголоса себе под нос, а Том сидел рядом, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел на него с такой мечтательной улыбкой, что Серж одновременно ужасно смущался и старался ещё больше. Ему хотелось бы вечно сидеть в этой тёплой полутёмной комнате, поигрывать на гитаре и купаться в безраздельном внимании Тома, но уже действительно поздно и он должен идти домой.  
– Том, если я ещё больше засижусь, мои меня в розыск объявят. Завтра вставать рано. Тебе самому на работу надо, между прочим. Я пойду уже, ну правда, – пытается уговорить их обоих Серж.   
Том вздыхает, признавая все доводы – и тут же заглядывает ему в глаза совершенно щенячьим взглядом, от которого Серж не может сдержать улыбку.  
– Но на одну-то песню ещё есть время? – с надеждой спрашивает Том.  
Серж смеётся.  
– Давай раскинем хотя бы, – предлагает он.  
– К чему эти условности? Ты и так знаешь, что хочешь сыграть мне одну песню, – тоном гипнотизёра говорит Том, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
– Том.  
– Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Зануда.  
Они сосредоточенно трясут руками, хором считая до трёх. Том выбрасывает вперёд ладонь, Серж сжимает пальцы в кулак.   
– Ха! Говорил же! – просияв от радости, Том хлопает его по руке, а потом подаётся вперёд, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и звонко целует в лоб. – Только сначала покурим, да?   
Этот вопрос звучит так утвердительно, что Сержу остаётся лишь согласно кивнуть. Довольный своей маленькой хитростью, Том порывисто вскакивает и снова лезет в шкаф. Пока он копается в вещах, добираясь до тайника, Серж утирает лоб тыльной стороной запястья и аккуратно отставляет в сторону гитару, опирая её о письменный стол. Том выныривает из шкафа с бутылкой в руке, откручивает крышку, делает солидный глоток, плотно обхватив горлышко губами, и передаёт бутылку Сержу. Тот послушно отпивает вслед за ним. Виски на несколько секунд обжигает горло, прокатывается тёплым комом по груди до самого живота. Серж чуть морщится и сглатывает. Том возвращает бутылку на место, снова подходит к нему и протягивает руку, помогая встать. От резкого подъёма в глазах темнеет, и Серж покачивается, часто моргая и мотая потяжелевшей головой. Том придерживает его, пока он не приходит в себя.  
– Всё в норме?  
– Ага, – кивает Серж.  
Том отпускает его, отходит к окну и с силой тянет вверх тугую скрипучую раму. Комната тут же наполняется влажной прохладой: весь день дождило, и небо чуть прояснилось только к ночи. Они оба опираются о подоконник, высовываясь на улицу и всей грудью вдыхая свежий воздух. Закурив, Том передаёт пачку и зажигалку Сержу и выпускает струю дыма в тёмное небо.   
– Хорошо, что у твоих родителей окно на другую сторону, – говорит Серж.  
– И не говори, дружище, – ухмыляется Том.   
Оранжевый свет фонарей растекается по влажному асфальту. Серж задумчиво рассматривает пустынную улицу, млея от внезапно охватившего его ощущения абсолютного счастья, а потом задирает голову и замирает, глядя в разрыв в затянутом тучами небе, через который приветливо мерцают звёзды. Серж не может отвести от них взгляд.  
– Знаешь что? – говорит Том.  
Серж поворачивается к нему и видит, что он так же заворожённо смотрит вверх.  
– Что?  
– Мы будем самой охуенной группой в мире, – решительно заявляет Том. Серж фыркает, и тот добавляет: – Вот увидишь! Даю тебе слово Мейгана!  
– Да я и так знаю, чего тут видеть-то.  
Том тоже поворачивается к нему, ухмыляется и, притянув к себе его голову за затылок, снова размашисто целует, на этот раз в висок. Неожиданно для самого себя Серж в ответ быстро прижимается губами к его щеке. От собственной смелости его захлёстывает эйфория пополам с ужасом. Том удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом отворачивается и подносит сигарету ко рту. Серж с облегчением замечает, что он улыбается.   
Окно они так и не закрывают, взбодрившись от прохлады. Серж садится на краешек стола, берёт гитару и пытается сыграть обещанную Тому последнюю песню, но вдруг сбивается в неизвестный ему самому мотив. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть крутящуюся в голове мелодию, он подбирает аккорды, пока они не начинают складываться в кусочки чего-то нового и настоящего. Серж наигрывает их раз за разом, то быстрее, то медленнее, и тихонько мычит себе под нос, пытаясь выудить из подсознания слова, которые описали бы то, что он чувствует сейчас.  
Серж не знает, сколько проходит времени, но когда он поднимает голову, Том, замерев, стоит у окна и смотрит на него во все глаза.   
– Дай бумагу и ручку, – охрипшим голосом просит Серж.  
Том молча обходит его, лезет в ящик стола, достаёт тетрадку и карандаш и протягивает ему с крайне серьёзным видом. Сержу немножко смешно от этой торжественности, и он так же молча кивает в знак благодарности. Том тихо маячит где-то сбоку, пока он поспешно записывает аккорды и пришедшие в голову слова.  
– Так… Наверное, всё. Пока всё, – бормочет Серж, откладывая карандаш и пересматривая свои пометки.  
– Охренеть, ты написал песню, прямо сейчас, – благоговейно шепчет Том.  
– Это пока ещё не песня. Так, наброски.  
– Да какая разница! Ты взял и сочинил песню, просто сидя у меня в комнате! Это же… охренеть что такое! Магия какая-то!  
– Наверное, ты меня вдохновляешь.  
Серж всё ещё слишком погружён в эту новую мелодию, чтобы осознать, что именно он сейчас ляпнул. Том снова замолкает, задумчиво кусая губы, а потом тихо спрашивает:  
– И о чём она?  
Серж снова и снова перечитывает наспех записанные неровным почерком слова, поднимает глаза на Тома, который выжидающе смотрит на него, и немного растерянно говорит:  
– О счастье.  
В окно задувает порыв холодного ветра, от которого руки Сержа покрываются мурашками. Внезапно Том хватает его за плечи, резко тянет на себя, сдёргивая со стола, и выталкивает на середину комнаты. Тетрадь с громким шлепком падает на пол. Серж ошеломлённо смотрит в его огромные безумные глаза, крепко стискивая его запястья.  
– Поклянись мне, Серж, прямо сейчас поклянись, что ты никогда не забудешь этот вечер, – лихорадочно говорит Том, легонько встряхивая его на каждом слове. – Это самый невероятный момент в моей жизни. Ты даже не представляешь, как много это для меня значит. Пожалуйста, поклянись, что лет через десять, или может, не через десять, через сколько-нибудь, ты обязательно вспомнишь всё, что сейчас было, что бы с нами к тому моменту ни случилось. Пожалуйста, Серж. Прошу тебя.  
– Обещаю. Клянусь, Том. Даю тебе слово Пиццорно, – Серж осторожно улыбается, пытаясь хотя бы отчасти свести всё в шутку. Его сердце безумно колотится от неожиданности, испуга и чего-то очень похожего на нежность.   
Том смотрит на него едва ли не с отчаянием, а потом отталкивает от себя, отходит к шкафу и рывком открывает дверцу. Серж так и стоит посреди комнаты, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ему кажется, что вся реальность вокруг перемешалась, как будто калейдоскоп хорошенько встряхнули и покрутили.  
– Знаешь, не пойду я домой, – помолчав, говорит он. – Слабо встретить рассвет?  
– А как же завтра? Работа, всё такое, – тихим голосом возражает Том.  
– Да нахер это завтра, – неожиданно беспечно отвечает Серж. Он подходит к Тому, берёт у него из руки бутылку и первым делает большой глоток.


	3. Chapter 3

Вздрогнув, Серж резко просыпается с колотящимся сердцем и звоном в ушах. Голову как будто сдавили тиски, в горле першит, ноги и руки кажутся пластилиновыми и лежат где-то бесконечно далеко. Со стоном Серж переворачивается с живота на спину и кривится от того, как сильно его замутило от такого простого движения.  
Какое-то время он лежит плашмя, нервно сглатывая в надежде, что ему не станет плохо. Вчера они позвали на ферму толпу приятелей из города и закатили очередную безумную вечеринку, которая, судя по количеству выпитого, всё-таки побила рекорды всех предыдущих вечеринок. Поэтому Серж нисколько не удивлён тем, что проснулся лицом вниз и в одежде. Хватило сил добраться до кровати, и то хорошо. Медленно и с опаской он садится на постели, а потом так же осторожно свешивает ноги вниз. Комната переворачивается вверх тормашками, но в следующее мгновение стены, пол и потолок плавно становятся на свои места. Серж понимает, что ещё не протрезвел, и крепко сжимает виски холодными пальцами, морщась от неприятных ощущений в желудке.   
Посидев и немного придя в себя, он встаёт, чуть не упав обратно, и ковыляет на кухню, стараясь ни за что не зацепиться в пасмурных предрассветных сумерках. Сколько сейчас времени – шесть? семь? Неприятное свинцово-серое освещение сильно режет глаза. Почёсывая макушку, Серж хмуро осматривает бардак на кухне: пустые бутылки, коробки из-под пиццы, скомканная засаленная бумага от рыбы с картошкой, рассыпанные по полу и подоконнику окурки из опрокинутой жестянки, которая служит им пепельницей. На столе подсыхает тёмное пятно от чего-то пролитого. Серж открывает шкафчик в бессмысленной надежде обнаружить там чистый стакан. На полках нет вообще ничего, и он, тут же сдавшись, споласкивает под краном первую попавшуюся кружку, наполняет и жадно пьёт. У воды остался неприятный привкус застоявшегося алкоголя, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Утолив жажду, Серж надолго зависает у окна и тупо смотрит на птиц, вьющихся в воздухе возле деревьев – ворон или, может быть, голубей. Потом, тряхнув головой, он ставит чашку в раковину и возвращается в спальню.   
По дороге Серж заглядывает в большую комнату, которая служит им чем-то вроде гостиной. Там царит такой же хаос, как и на кухне, а на диване вповалку спят сразу четыре человека. Присмотревшись, Серж видит на полу рядом с диваном ещё одно безжизненное тело, которое кто-то аккуратно прикрыл стареньким шерстяным пледом. Его взгляд продолжает безразлично скользить по комнате, подмечая всё новые детали в общей картине разрухи, пока в поле его зрения не попадает отодвинутое к окну кресло, в котором, укрывшись своим коротеньким пальто и запрокинув голову под неестественным углом, спит Том. В ноябре очень холодно, за ночь старая ферма порой выстуживается чуть ли не до пара изо рта, а из окна, наверное, ещё и дует. По тому, как Том натянул пальто до подбородка и съёжился под ним, Серж понимает, что тот сильно мёрзнет, но никак не может пробудиться от тяжёлого пьяного сна.   
Оставить Тома здесь кажется Сержу предательством. Он идёт к нему, переступая через разбросанные вещи с нетрезвой сосредоточенностью, и присаживается на ручку кресла, тут же едва не потеряв равновесие.  
– Том, – шепчет Серж и трогает его за плечо. Тот смешно морщит нос, но не просыпается. Серж встряхивает его и повторяет настойчивее:  
– Том!  
Наконец он разлепляет опухшие веки, смотрит непонимающим заспанным взглядом.  
– Серж? – хрипло спрашивает Том и прочищает горло. – Что случилось?  
– Ничего не случилось. Ты отрубился в кресле.  
– В кресле? – несколько секунд Том осмысляет услышанное. – А, да.  
Путаясь в пальто, он вытаскивает из-под него руки и трёт лицо, потом пытается сесть ровнее и тут же кривится от боли в затёкших мышцах.  
– Бля-ять, – ворчит Том, растирая шею и крутя головой по сторонам. – Больше не буду бухать, ну нахуй. Больно-то как, бля. И голова… А ты вообще труп ходячий, белый весь.   
– На себя бы посмотрел. Кончай ругаться, спать пошли, – тихонько посмеиваясь над ним, говорит Серж.   
– Чего? Никуда я не пойду. Отвали, Пиццорно.  
Том ёрзает в кресле, снова натягивая пальто до самого носа, и закрывает глаза.  
– Давай-давай. Не капризничай, Томми. А то придет серенький волчок и…   
– Серж, ты иногда нормальный, а иногда просто идиот какой-то, – не открывая глаз, глухо жалуется Том.   
Серж решительно встаёт, просовывает под него руки и, широко расставив ноги для равновесия, тянет его вверх. Том хнычет и вяло выворачивается из этих объятий. Пытаясь удержать его, Серж опасно кренится вперёд и чуть не падает сверху, в последний момент ухватившись за спинку кресла.  
– Давай, вставай. Зато уже через пять минут будешь спать в кровати! Под одеялом! – ласково уговаривает Серж, чувствуя себя так, словно разговаривает с упрямым пятилетним ребёнком. Глядя на насупленного взъерошенного Тома, он не может сдержать улыбку. Повертевшись ещё немного, тот сдаётся.  
– Да всё, всё, я сам, – недовольно бурчит Том, отталкивает его руки и поднимается. Пальто падает на пол, и он тут же запинается об него, но Серж поддерживает, не давая упасть. На Томе одна тоненькая футболка. Вот дурак, думает Серж, как он тут еще не околел.   
Лавировать среди бардака на полу с сонным полупьяным Томом, который едва перебирает ногами, - задача не из лёгких. На полпути они всё-таки валят пустую бутылку, которая оглушительно громко катится по дощатому полу, пока не останавливается, ударившись о ножку стола. На диване кто-то ворочается и вздыхает.  
– Развели тут срач. Джунгли, бля, – вяло ругается Том. От холода он начинает мелко дрожать, и Серж быстрее тащит его за собой.  
– Забудь. Потом разберёмся.  
После разорённой гостиной бардак в их комнатушке кажется привычным и чуть ли не родным. Том стаскивает кроссовки и, не раздеваясь, лезет на своё место к стенке, а Серж начинает рыться в свалке одежды в шкафу. В полутьме ничего не видно, и он шарит на ощупь, раздражаясь от того, что никак не может найти то, что ищет, пока не чувствует наконец под своими пальцами знакомый рукав.  
– Во, держи. Надевай, – Серж швыряет Тому самую тёплую из своих кофт. Улёгшийся Том послушно садится и долго пытается натянуть её, путаясь в длинных рукавах и не попадая в горловину. Одевшись, он забирается под одеяло и вертится, устраиваясь удобнее. Только сейчас Серж замечает, что чего-то не хватает.  
– А где моё одеяло?  
– Откуда я знаю? – говорит Том в подушку.  
Серж беспомощно озирается по сторонам, потом опускается на четвереньки, смотрит под кровать и, покачиваясь, поднимается на ноги.  
– Его тут нет.  
– Наверное, кто-то взял.  
– Ну заебись, – расстроенно говорит Серж.  
– Кончай ругаться, спать пошли, – передразнивает Том и приглашающе задирает край одеяла. – Залезай, оно большое.  
– Да ну, я так посплю.  
– Нет.  
– Том, всё нормально, я просто лягу рядом. Я так и спал, пока не проснулся.  
– Как хочешь, – неожиданно легко соглашается Том.   
Серж слишком устал от всей этой возни, чтобы заподозрить подвох. Он валится на кровать, с наслаждением зарываясь гудящей головой в прохладную подушку, и закрывает глаза. Дрёма моментально оплетает его плотной липкой паутиной. Серж погружается в сон, как в трясину, почти полностью потеряв связь с реальностью, когда на него мягко опускается что-то большое, тёплое и душное.   
– М-м-м… Что это, – мычит он, бессильно пытаясь отмахнуться непослушными онемевшими руками.  
– Я выждал, пока ты не сможешь сопротивляться, – объясняет Том.  
Его голос звучит откуда-то сверху, и Серж с недовольным стоном приоткрывает саднящие глаза. Стоя на коленях, Том перегибается через него и заботливо подтыкает одеяло с другой стороны, а потом тоже ложится, укрывая их обоих практически с головой. От успокаивающего ощущения чужого тела рядом Серж размякает ещё больше и понимает, что действительно не может и не хочет сопротивляться этому вторжению в личное пространство.  
– Ладно, спасибо, – невнятно бормочет он и снова закрывает глаза, но теперь сон не идёт. Том под боком сопит, шмыгает носом и осторожно ёрзает, чтобы не потревожить его. Серж невольно прислушивается ко всем этим звукам и, наконец, спрашивает:  
– Замёрз?  
– Да, - признаётся Том. – Никак не согреюсь.  
– Иди уже сюда.  
Серж приподнимает руку, и Том с готовностью заползает под неё, несмело обнимая его за талию. Он всё ещё едва ощутимо подрагивает, и Серж растирает его спину ладонью, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Том вздыхает, придвигается ближе.  
– Наверное, хозяин нас скоро вышвырнет. А если он завтра утром решит припереться сюда, нам точно пиздец, – говорит он, потираясь ледяным кончиком носа о плечо Сержа. Тот ощущает холодок даже через одежду и морщится.  
– Да хер с ним, главное, чтобы ты не простудился.  
В ответ Том лишь смущённо фыркает. Вскоре он начинает согреваться и постепенно расслабляется, дыша реже и тише. От того, как доверчиво прижимается к нему засыпающий Том, Серж вдруг и сам чувствует себя в безопасности и уюте. Даже приближающееся похмелье отходит на второй план по сравнению с этим покалывающим теплом, которое одновременно окутывает его снаружи и растекается внутри. Том размеренно выдыхает ему в шею. Серж кладёт щёку на его слипшиеся волосы, закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон вместе с ним.


	4. Chapter 4

– Блять, Том, – обречённо говорит Серж, пытаясь одновременно придержать его за поясницу и отодвинуться подальше.   
Вместо ответа Том глухо стонет и, согнувшись ещё сильнее, блюёт на грязный асфальт. От резкого запаха Серж задерживает дыхание и задирает голову, пытаясь совладать с собственными рвотными позывами. Далёкие звезды равнодушно смотрят на последствия их грандиозной пьянки. Сегодня у них хотя бы есть достойный повод: они отмечают выход первого альбома. Том дрожит и покачивается, упираясь руками в колени.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает Серж, всё ещё глядя вверх.   
– Сейчас, – хрипит Том и глубоко вздыхает.  
Серж терпеливо ждёт, осоловело рассматривая небо. От алкоголя у него в голове нет ни одной связной мысли. Кряхтя, Том распрямляется и, пошатнувшись, валится на Сержа. Тот торопливо пятится, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не упасть вместе с ним, пока не упирается спиной в кирпичную стену паба. Обмякший Том тяжело дышит. Перед глазами Сержа мутной нарезкой проносятся кадры последних минут: вот они галдящей пьяной толпой вываливаются на улицу подышать прохладным ночным воздухом; вот Том со стаканом в руке смотрит по сторонам стеклянными глазами, а потом резко меняется в лице, и Серж сразу понимает, что сейчас произойдёт; вот он поспешно отталкивает Тома за угол; вот им под ноги брызжут осколки вперемешку с водкой с тоником, когда Том роняет стакан и сгибается пополам. Серж берёт его за плечи и отодвигает от себя, рассматривая его бледное, покрытое испариной лицо.   
– Давай-ка умоемся и пойдём домой, хорошо? – предлагает Серж.   
Том пытается что-то сказать, но вместо слов получается только невнятное мычание. Серж устало качает головой, вдруг неожиданно сильно раздражаясь от этой ситуации. Сколько бы они ни выпили, почему-то именно он всегда остаётся самым трезвым и в итоге решает все Томовы проблемы, словно терпеливая и всепрощающая нянька. Не даёт ему ввязываться в драки с другими перепившими задирами, оттаскивает от недовольных его бесцеремонными приставаниями девушек, поднимает, когда он падает, будит, когда засыпает в самых неподходящих для этого местах… Серж зло сплёвывает на землю. Как же смертельно Том его заебал.   
– Так, всё, давай, – резче, чем следовало бы, говорит Серж. Он берёт его вяло висящую вдоль тела руку и обвивает ей свою талию, потом обхватывает за спину, просовывая ладонь под мышку, и отталкивается от стены со всей силой, на которую способно сейчас его тело. С трудом ковыляющий Том кажется особенно тяжёлым, его болтающаяся голова то и дело тычется Сержу в плечо. Серж толкает его, чтобы он стоял ровнее, чувствуя, как губы начинают пьяно дрожать от обиды.  
– Закатили, блять, вечеринку. Отметили, блять, альбом, – обозлённо шепчет он, в очередной раз дёргая Тома вверх.   
– Томми уже всё? – спрашивает стоящий у распахнутой двери Дибс. Теперь на улице почти никого нет, зато внутри, кажется, стало ещё шумнее.  
– Сам видишь, – шипит в ответ Серж.   
Дибс сочувственно смотрит на них.  
– Помочь? – предлагает он.   
– Не надо, – отрезает Серж и, тут же устыдившись перед ни в чём не повинным Крисом, добавляет: – Спасибо.  
Дибс пожимает плечами и припадает к своему стакану. Серж криво улыбается ему и втаскивает Тома внутрь. В пабе темно, душно, и даже воздух кажется липким от запаха пива. Из колонок весь вечер нон-стоп играет их альбом.  
– I ran from the tide won’t let you hide, won’t let you hide, – подпевают несколько нетвёрдых голосов.  
Серж тащит Тома в сторону туалета. Ему нечем дышать, от физического напряжения пот ручейками стекает по спине. Прямо перед ними несколько человек так сильно сталкивают свои кружки в воздухе, что пиво переливается через края и, будто в замедленной съёмке, течёт на пол. Серж с отвращением чувствует, как к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота. Он зажмуривается, протискивается сквозь компанию, сильно толкая кого-то плечом и слыша вдогонку ругань, стремительно добирается до туалета, вталкивает Тома первым и захлопывает за ними дверь, задвигая защёлку.   
В тесном сортире почти не развернуться. Музыка из паба звучит приглушённо, смешиваясь с журчанием в трубах. Серж наклоняет Тома над раковиной, откручивает на полную кран и, удерживая его одной рукой за шею, плещет ему в лицо ледяную воду. Взвыв, Том пытается вырваться, вцепившись в края раковины, но Серж наклоняет его ещё ниже, практически ткнув в грязную фаянсовую поверхность. Он снова и снова зачерпывает воду и мстительно растирает ладонью его лицо, всё крепче сжимая пальцы на шее. Пожалуй, захоти он убить Тома, сделать это было бы проще простого. Том, содрогаясь, кашляет, и Серж немного ослабляет хватку, давая ему приподняться и вдохнуть. Он надеется, что Том не наблюёт в раковину, но тот лишь отплёвывается и хрипло вздыхает, и Серж снова опускает его голову вниз.  
– Рот прополощи, – командует он, набрав воды в сложенную ковшиком руку и поднеся её ко рту Тома. Тот послушно втягивает воду, проезжаясь губами по ладони, и выплёвывает в крутящийся вокруг сливного отверстия водоворот. Напоследок Серж суёт его затылок прямо под струю, а потом закручивает кран и тянет за шиворот, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Том снова кашляет, хватая ртом воздух. С мокрой чёлки по лицу текут ручьи воды. Он держится за края раковины так крепко, что костяшки пальцев становятся совсем белыми, и упирается отставленным задом Сержу в бедро.   
Отдышавшись, Том открывает прояснившиеся глаза и в упор смотрит на него в висящем над раковиной зеркале с отбитым углом.  
– Психопат ёбаный, я скоро тебя бояться начну, – хриплым голосом говорит он.   
– Если и дальше собираешься столько бухать, стоило бы, – с вызовом отвечает Серж. В нём догорает слепящая ярость, а грудь вздымается так тяжело, будто он только что пробежал стометровку.   
В мутном свете единственной лампочки они бесконечно долго смотрят в глаза отражениям друг друга. На бледном лице Тома проступают красные пятна, вода, стекая по щекам и подбородку, капает в раковину. В пабе по-прежнему играют их песни.  
– Прости, – тихо говорит Том, не отрывая взгляда.  
Серж отпускает его и приваливается к стене, закрыв глаза. На смену злости приходят усталость, раскаяние и слабость. Стена вибрирует от басов, и Серж чувствует, как эти едва ощутимые толчки волнами проходят по его телу снизу вверх.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Том.  
Серж усмехается, не открывая глаз. Раньше он мучительно сильно стеснялся этих признаний, которые любвеобильный и щедрый на эмоции Том с лёгкостью выдает в любой мало-мальски подходящий момент, но теперь привык и, кажется, даже стал считать их само собой разумеющимися.  
– Вот это новости. Тебя что, заводит грубость? – спрашивает Серж. Шевелить языком и губами вдруг становится так лень, что он даже не может понять, разборчиво ли прозвучала эта фраза.   
– Надо же, какой ты остряк, Пиццорно, – фыркает Том, и Серж расплывается в идиотской ухмылке. – Но я серьёзно вообще-то. Я такой мудак, а ты со мной столько возишься… Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор не выпер меня из группы. Ты, наверное, и не поверишь, Серж, но мне правда стыдно. Очень-очень стыдно. И, знаешь…  
Его запинающийся покаянный голос сливается с другим голосом Тома, звучащим из-за стены – развязным, наглым, дерзким. От этой странной двойственности и от чувства вины из-за своей вспышки гнева у Сержа вдруг невыносимо щемит в груди, и он едва слышно говорит невпопад:  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.   
А вот это действительно новости. На признания Тома он всегда отвечает смущённой улыбкой, закатыванием глаз или – в последнее время всё чаще – каким-нибудь язвительным комментарием. Но вот так, вслух, признаться ему в ответ… Мучительно краснея, Серж жалеет, что нельзя повернуть время вспять, отмотать его всего на несколько секунд назад и никогда, никогда не произносить эту фразу.  
Когда пальцы дотрагиваются до его горящей щеки, Серж вздрагивает и опасливо приоткрывает глаза. Том смотрит на него неожиданно серьёзно. Его рука проскальзывает Сержу в волосы, а сам он привстаёт на носочки и касается места, где только что были его же пальцы, холодными мокрыми губами, на миг прижимаясь всем телом. Серж чувствует себя слишком пьяным, чтобы понять, что происходит: колени слабеют, голова улетает в космос. Том отстраняется и с тихим смешком говорит:  
– Я и так знаю.  
– Ладно, – севшим голосом отвечает Серж.  
Улыбнувшись, Том снова поворачивается к зеркалу и пытается привести себя в порядок: вытирает лицо подолом майки, кое-как зачёсывает волосы набок.  
– Ты ещё останешься? – спрашивает Серж, исподтишка наблюдая за его отражением.  
– Наверное, – пожимает плечами Том, бросая на него быстрый взгляд в зеркало. – Я после твоих водных процедур аж протрезвел. А ты?  
– И я останусь.  
– Тогда идём к парням, выпьем за наше будущее величие! – провозглашает Том, вновь вернувшись в своё обычное шумное состояние. Он распахивает дверь, отчего музыка сразу становится в несколько раз громче, подмигивает Сержу и выскакивает наружу, тут же переключив внимание на кого-то другого. Серж посылает ему вслед слабую улыбку и снова задвигает защёлку. Кажется, ему нужно немножко отдохнуть.


	5. Chapter 5

По наивности Серж не сразу понимает, что мужчина у стойки пытается его снять. В разгар тура у них выдался свободный вечер, который было решено провести в первом попавшемся баре, и сейчас Серж покупает себе очередной коктейль. Он суёт бармену мятую купюру, и сидящий рядом мужчина говорит, чуть повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть музыку:  
– Классные кольца.  
– О, спасибо! – расслабленный выпивкой и долгожданным выходным, Серж не может сдержать довольную улыбку. Наверное, это глупо, но ему и самому ужасно нравятся все эти побрякушки.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает незнакомец, разглядывая его с интересом.  
– Сержио.  
Серж не большой любитель случайных разговоров, даже когда у него хорошее настроение, а собеседники делают ему комплименты, и потому он с надеждой косится на бармена. Но тот сосредоточенно наполняет пивом целую батарею кружек для шумного мальчишника в углу бара, и Сержу приходится ждать.  
– Очень приятно, Сержио. Такое необычное имя. А я – Роберт.   
Он протягивает руку, и Серж вежливо её пожимает. Роберт держит его пальцы чуть дольше, чем требуется, глядя в глаза внимательным глубоким взглядом. Серж неловко выдёргивает руку и беспомощно оглядывается на их столик, но все слишком увлечены каким-то спором, и только Том, подперев подбородок кулаком, смотрит на него с насмешливым любопытством. Серж вопросительно хмурится, но Том пожимает плечами и, не отводя от него глаз, ловит губами трубочку из своего стакана.  
– Твои друзья? – проследив направление его взгляда, интересуется Роберт.  
– Да. Мы тут… м-м-м, по работе. Зашли вот отдохнуть, – Серж всё ещё не привык к свалившейся на них славе и предпочитает сохранять инкогнито с теми, кто их не узнаёт. Он смотрит на бармена практически с мольбой, и тот, не особо торопясь, снимает с полки стакан, насыпает лёд до краёв и тянется за первой из бутылок.  
– И ты, наверное, совсем не знаешь город?  
– Я тут в первый раз.   
– Хочешь, проведу для тебя персональную экскурсию? – наклонившись к нему, многозначительным тоном спрашивает Роберт. Не веря своим ушам, Серж недоуменно поворачивается, практически сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу. Роберт медленно скользит глазами по его телу сверху вниз и обратно, откровенно раздевая взглядом.  
– Ты очень красивый, Сержио, – понизив голос, говорит он и касается кончиками пальцев его скулы.  
Серж отшатывается, глядя на него в ужасе.   
– Мне кажется, вы неправильно поняли… – лепечет он и в поисках спасения снова оборачивается к парням. Теперь за ними наблюдают уже все. Иэн трясётся от беззвучного смеха, Джей ухмыляется, удивлённо приподняв брови, Дибс лыбится от уха до уха, Том сидит с загадочным непроницаемым выражением лица. Серж посылает ему отчаянный красноречивый взгляд, и Том, сделав большой глоток, встаёт, одёргивает рубашку и идёт к ним. Серж с облегчением улыбается. Он ожидает, что Том просто присоединится к разговору и тем самым не даст Роберту продолжить этот прямолинейный флирт, однако тот подходит вплотную, по-хозяйски опускает руку Сержу на задницу и, смерив Роберта неприязненным взглядом, интересуется:   
– Какие-то проблемы?   
– Никаких, приятель, – тушуется тот.   
Серж слышит сдавленный хохот со стороны стола, где сидят парни. Он заливается краской и пытается отодвинуться от Тома, но тот обхватывает его талию, не отпуская от себя.  
– Вот и славно, что никаких проблем, – бодро говорит Том, а потом кладёт руку Сержу на лицо, разворачивает его к себе и впервые целует прямо в губы. Из-за их столика слышится улюлюканье и гогот. Ошеломлённый Серж замирает от растерянности, и спустя несколько секунд Том с невероятно самодовольным видом отстраняется от него сам. Серж чувствует влажный след на своих губах и механически облизывает их, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает. Ухмыляясь, Том следит за движением его языка, по-прежнему обнимая за талию.   
Когда они оба вспоминают о Роберте, для глаз которого предназначался этот спектакль, того уже и след простыл. Том терпеливо стоит рядом, пока бармен заканчивает коктейль, а потом они вместе возвращаются за столик. Изнемогающие от смеха парни встречают их аплодисментами и свистом.  
– Предлагаю поднять бокалы за самую сладкую пару года! – торжественно объявляет Иэн, размахивая зажатым в руке стаканом так, что лёд позвякивает об стенки, а на стол летят липкие капли.  
– А потом сразу отпустим их на первую брачную ночь. Раньше ляжешь – больше потрахаешься, – икая от хохота, вторит Дибс.  
– Только у них уже была первая брачная ночь! Там, на ферме…  
– Точно, когда мы обнаружили их в обнимку под одним одеялом…  
– Да ну вас нахер, – бурчит красный как рак Серж. Он и без того слишком ошарашен выходкой Тома, а из-за этого потока глумливых похабных комментариев ему просто хочется встать и уйти. Он кусает губы и еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать оправдываться и не выставить себя ещё большим посмешищем.  
– Ох, Сержио, неужели тебе больше приглянулся тот таинственный красавчик?  
– Осторожнее, Томми сейчас совсем заревнует…  
Том усмехается уголком губ и ничего не говорит, продолжая потягивать через трубочку свой коктейль. Он невозмутимо смотрит куда-то в сторону, но при этом всё равно выглядит непривычно растерянным. Серж пытается незаметно от остальных заглянуть ему в лицо, но Том упорно отводит взгляд, и Серж в непонятном ему самому отчаянии в несколько глотков приканчивает злополучный коктейль, мечтая отключиться и забыть обо всём.  
Вскоре шуточки иссякают сами собой, и разговор переходит на другие темы. О навязчивом незнакомце никто больше не вспоминает. Чем сильнее пьянеет Серж, тем больше его самого начинает смешить эта идиотская история, да и Том наконец-то приходит в себя и, повеселев, присоединяется к их громкой сбивчивой болтовне.   
– Я только не понял, какого хрена он вообще ко мне прицепился, – жалуется Серж, когда позже они с Томом курят на улице, чтобы проветрить головы. – Я что, на гея похож?  
Том расплывается в широкой улыбке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего.  
– Ну, знаешь, Сержио… У тебя такие нежные черты лица, – копируя движения Роберта, он проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. – Такой застенчивый голос. И эти твои расстёгнутые рубашки…  
– Том, блять. Что ты несёшь? – разозлённый и смущённый, Серж отпихивает его руку.  
– А что, – Том как ни в чём не бывало затягивается и выдыхает дым через нос, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, – если бы я был гомиком, я бы тебя точно трахнул.  
И, будто желая подтвердить свои слова, Том звонко шлёпает его по заднице. Сержу нестерпимо хочется двинуть ему по лицу, к которому словно приклеилась эта кретинская ухмылочка, да так, чтобы Том отлетел на несколько шагов.   
– Ты нарываешься, Мейган, – шипит Серж, непроизвольно сжимая руки в кулаки и пылая от стыда и злости.  
– Может, и нарываюсь, – дерзко вскинув голову, отвечает Том.  
Они молча сверлят друг друга взглядами, стоя практически вплотную. Серж чувствует на своём лице его алкогольное дыхание, смешанное с запахом сигарет и мятной жвачки. Глаза Тома опасно потемнели, верхняя губа чуть подрагивает. Серж вдруг осознаёт, что боится то ли его самого, то ли странно наэлектризованного воздуха вокруг них. Он резко отводит взгляд, делает шаг назад и обиженно говорит:  
– Иди ты в жопу.  
– Ой, не говори так, Пиццорно, – ржёт Том, и Серж невольно фыркает. Сердце безумно колотится, и он нервно затягивается, едва не закашлявшись от едкого дыма.   
– Ну не дуйся. Я же тебе, считай, комплимент сделал! – подлизывается Том, заглядывая в глаза своим обычным смешливым взглядом, в котором больше нет этой непонятной пугающей тени.  
– Угу, мастер комплиментов, – ворчит Серж, стряхивая пепел на землю.  
Том театрально разводит руками и, помолчав для вежливости пару секунд, начинает плести какую-то несусветную чушь, размахивая рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой. Серж отлично понимает, что сейчас он делает это специально, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, но тем не менее расслабляется и начинает улыбаться, кивая его рассказу и притоптывая ногой в такт доносящейся из бара музыке. К тому моменту, когда они докуривают, Серж опять не может понять, почему в очередной раз так серьёзно отнёсся к глупым шуткам. Усталость и алкоголь, не иначе. Он щелчком отправляет окурок в урну и решает, что завтра ему во что бы то ни стало нужно выспаться.


	6. Chapter 6

Долгий перерыв, который они решают устроить после второго альбома, чтобы перевести дух и прийти в себя, оказывается очень плохой идеей.   
Сначала, впрочем, всё идёт так, как было задумано. Первый месяц Том с наслаждением отсыпается и отъедается домашней едой, встречается с родственниками и друзьями, а потом уезжает на курорт с Ким, чтобы хорошенько прогреться под жарким солнцем. Но по возвращении он больше не может придумать себе никакого занятия и днями напролёт мается от чудовищной скуки, не зная, куда бы ещё сходить и что сделать. В доме слишком тихо, в городе слишком тесно, а старые приятели либо уехали из Лестера, чтобы попытать счастья на новом месте, либо работают днём на обыкновенных, ничем не примечательных работах и проводят большинство вечеров и выходных со своими вторыми половинками. У них больше нет ни времени, ни желания веселиться днями напролёт в пьяном угаре, как раньше. Это открытие неприятно поражает Тома, который до этого и не догадывался, насколько сильно разошлись их пути со всеми, кто не был частью группы. После безумия последних лет такая размеренная жизнь кажется ему затхлым болотом, на котором нечем дышать.  
Чтобы развеять охватившую его тоску, Том чуть ли не каждый вечер напивается так, что назавтра не может вылезти из кровати до сумерек. Лёжа под одеялом, он смотрит по телевизору все передачи подряд и поедает чипсы, усыпая крошками постель, а потом до хрипоты ругается из-за всего этого с Ким, которой никак не удаётся вывести его из раздражительной апатии. Нет, первое время она честно пытается: планирует короткие поездки на выходные, тянет его в гости или на ужин в ресторан, покупает билеты в кино... Но от этой добропорядочной обыденности Тому становится так тошно, что он сбегает в паб при первой же возможности. В конце концов Ким доходит до точки кипения и, махнув на него рукой, всё чаще занимается своими делами в одиночку, больше не обращая внимания на его капризы.  
Каждый из этих долгих, до одури однообразных дней Том невыносимо сильно скучает по Сержу. За всё время после возвращения домой они виделись всего несколько раз, потому что Серж, в отличие от него, постоянно чем-то занят и, кажется, не скучает совершенно. Поначалу Том не удивляется. Он вспоминает, как Серж, устав от его болтовни, отсаживается от него в автобусе, или затыкает уши наушниками, или раздражённо просит помолчать, а иногда, побледнев, вдруг перегорает прямо посреди разговора, выглядя при этом потерянным и несчастным. Ему просто нужно немножко отдохнуть от Тома. Но время идёт, а Серж общается с ним всё так же неохотно и исключительно по телефону, упорно отказываясь от встреч. Том обижен и зол и никак не может понять, в чём причина такого неожиданно прохладного отношения.  
– Тебе со мной больше не интересно? – требовательно спрашивает он, когда, не выдержав, звонит Сержу в очередной раз. Тома бесит собственная навязчивость и бабская подозрительность, но он ничего не может с этим поделать и, насупившись, мрачно смотрит в окно в ожидании ответа.  
– Господи, конечно, интересно, – смеётся Серж. – С чего ты взял?  
– Тогда какого хрена ты не хочешь со мной общаться?  
– Том, мы же на каникулах! У нас перерыв, чтобы отдохнуть от группы, тура, от всех этих дел, знаешь… Я выдохся совсем. Мне надо расслабиться.  
– А я-то думал, от друзей не надо отдыхать, – уязвлённо говорит Том, дрожа от негодования.   
На несколько секунд в трубке повисает тишина.  
– Слушай, ну, блин, – наконец, произносит Серж. – Я ничего такого не имею в виду, ты мой лучший друг, ты же знаешь. Но мы все очень много времени провели вместе. Мне просто хочется ненадолго сменить обстановку. Побыть наедине с собой и так далее. Я новые песни сочиняю, кстати. Вот прямо сейчас у себя в студии сижу. Мне нужно подумать, нужно вдохновение. Я сейчас весь в себе, Том, и не могу ни с кем видеться, пойми же.   
Том вслушивается в его рваную лихорадочную речь и резко спрашивает, почти не сомневаясь в правильности своей догадки:  
– Ты что-то принял?  
– Да так… Немножко, – неохотно признаётся Серж.  
– А меня позвать не хотел?  
v– Нет. Том, я же не от нечего делать и не ради веселья. Мне нужно. Для работы. Я же говорю – сижу в студии, сочиняю.  
– И часто тебе нужно? – с нажимом уточняет Том.  
– Не-е-ет, – помедлив секунду, тянет Серж. От неуверенности, которая слышится в его интонации, Том потрясённо разводит руками, чуть не выронив зажатый между плечом и ухом телефон.  
– Блять, Серж, а в рехаб тебе не пора? Давай-ка поосторожнее с этим, а? Видел я, как ты работаешь, знаешь. Если ты долбишь с таким же усердием, то это как-то не очень хорошо.  
– Очень мило, что ты беспокоишься, но не стоит, – ледяным голосом отвечает Серж. – Я знаю, что делаю, окей? Я не какой-то обдолбанный придурок, если ты до сих пор не заметил.  
– Ну, раз так, то я тебя поздравляю. Вернёшься из Зазеркалья – звони, – раздражённо говорит Том, жмёт на отбой и швыряет телефон на кровать. От обиды на Сержа в груди что-то сжимается, не давая вдохнуть. Том дико озирается, пытаясь найти в спальне хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы выплеснуть возмущение и гнев. На комоде стоит недопитая бутылка пива, и он распахивает окно, хватает её и с силой запускает со второго этажа. Пиво широкой дугой поливает кусты, а бутылка приземляется на выложенную камнем площадку для барбекю на заднем дворе. На звук бьющегося стекла тут же лает соседская собака. Том опирается локтями о подоконник, утыкается лицом в ладони и стонет.  
– Вот дерьмо, – бессильно бормочет он. Если раньше ему казалось, что мир вокруг разваливается на куски, то теперь он в этом совершенно уверен.  
Уныло подметая осколки, Том размышляет, не пойти ли ему к Сержу, чтобы проверить его состояние, но решает всё-таки этого не делать. Во-первых, тот сам отдалился от него, а Том не намерен лезть со своей заботой к тем, кому это не нужно. Теперь он даже не уверен, что Серж не прогонит его, завидев у себя на пороге. Во-вторых, обычно Серж действительно знает, что делает, и глупо разводить панику после одного телефонного разговора. Как будто они раньше вели пуританский образ жизни! Да Серж потом сам же его и засмеёт! А в-третьих, Тому ли, в самом деле, читать лекции об отказе от вредных привычек?..  
Следующая неделя тянется гораздо дольше и мучительнее предыдущих. Пытаясь отвлечься от ссоры с Сержем, Том в кои-то веки соглашается пойти с Ким на день рождения её подруги (все гости исподтишка пялятся на него, как на местную знаменитость, и этим доводят его до белого каления). Ещё два вечера он проводит у родителей, помогая им разбирать гараж, за последние годы превратившийся в свалку никому не нужного хлама. Остальные дни Том шатается по комнатам у себя дома, бессмысленно переключает каналы и опорожняет стакан за стаканом, одновременно злясь на Сержа, переживая за него и скучая. Истосковавшись вконец, он решает послать свою обиду к чёрту и снова звонит ему в надежде на нормальный разговор или даже встречу за кружкой пива. Серж не берёт трубку, и Том оставляет несколько сообщений в голосовой почте, но тот так и не перезванивает. Устав ждать, пока Серж снизойдёт до него, Том нетерпеливо набирает номер Эми.  
– Эй, привет, давно не виделись, как дела? – скороговоркой выпаливает он. – Где там Серж? Дай ему телефон.  
– Привет, Том. Он несколько дней назад уехал в Лондон, так что звони ему.  
– В смысле – уехал? – тупо спрашивает Том. – Зачем?  
– К каким-то друзьям, я точно не знаю.  
– И ты его отпустила?  
– А я не должна была? – фыркает Эми. – Серж уже большой мальчик, ему не нужно отпрашиваться, чтобы куда-нибудь поехать.  
– Да нет, это я так. Неважно, забудь, – бормочет Том, совсем растерявшись от таких новостей. – А когда он должен вернуться?  
– Не знаю. Я вчера разговаривала с ним, и он ничего не сказал. Но обычно он задерживается максимум на неделю.   
– Обычно? – Том чувствует, как мерзко слабеют колени, и аккуратно присаживается на край дивана.  
– Ага. Он же там работает над каким-то проектом, или просто помогает с этим проектом… Прости, я не знаю подробностей, стараюсь поменьше лезть во все эти музыкальные дела. Вообще-то странно, Том, что Серж тебе ничего не говорил.  
Том уже набирает воздух в лёгкие, чтобы спросить, не казался ли он ей необычным последнее время, но успевает прикусить язык. Если здесь что-то нечисто, не стоит подставлять Сержа и пугать Эми.   
– Ничего страшного, я сам у него всё выясню, - нарочито бодрым голосом говорит он. – Так как у тебя дела?  
Из вежливости Том болтает с Эми ещё пару минут, кладёт трубку и несколько секунд сидит, уставившись в погасший экран телефона, а потом вскакивает и начинает нервно мерить шагами комнату, натыкаясь то на диван, то на журнальный столик. От охватившей его паники кружится голова и потеют ладони. Серж никогда не стал бы работать над другим проектом, не посоветовавшись с группой. Значит, это просто предлог, чтобы уезжать из города и… что?  
– Может, он и правда всего лишь у кого-то в гостях? - вслух говорит Том, сжимая в руке телефон и пытаясь успокоить сам себя. – Может, у него на самом деле другой проект, а он решил пока не говорить? Может, он ездит в студию? Может… может, у него любовница? Тьфу, чушь какая.  
Том старается найти какое-нибудь простое и логичное объяснение загадочным исчезновениям Сержа, однако чутьё твердит о другом. Несмотря на богатый опыт, его самого никогда по-настоящему не увлекали наркотики, зато Серж всегда относился к ним с настораживающим любопытством. Каждую дозу он воспринимает с нетерпеливой радостью ребёнка, сдирающего с подарка яркую обёртку, чтобы поскорее начать играть с новой игрушкой. Теперь у него достаточно денег, чтобы покупать самому себе сколько угодно подарков, а вот силы воли по-прежнему нет. Неудержимое воображение Тома уносится далеко вперёд, показывая ему бесчувственного Сержа в луже блевотины, Сержа с исколотыми венами, Сержа, который больше не дышит. От страха темнеет в глазах, и Том изо всех сил стучит ладонью по лбу, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Он снова набирает его номер, опять натыкается на голосовую почту и сбрасывает вызов.  
Не зная, что делать, Том идёт в прихожую, больно ударившись плечом о дверной косяк, роется по карманам куртки в поисках сигарет и судорожно закуривает прямо у вешалки. Ким ругается, когда он курит в доме, но сейчас она у родственников, а у него экстренная ситуация. Том затягивается так глубоко, как только может, на несколько секунд задерживает дыхание и резко выдыхает, окутав себя облаком дыма.  
– Какой же ты говнюк, – говорит он сквозь зубы своему бледному одутловатому отражению в зеркале на стене напротив. – Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я тебе никогда этого не прощу, понял, мудила? Друг ещё, называется.  
Внутри у Тома всё клокочет от ненависти к себе за свои эгоистичные обиды, невнимательность к Сержу и нелепые отмазки, которые он трусливо придумал, чтобы не лезть к нему с неудобными расспросами. Пинком отшвырнув в угол собственные кроссовки, Том идёт в кухню, вытаскивает на середину мусорное ведро и стряхивает пепел прямо в него, снова и снова названивая Сержу. Он не может сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока тот вернётся сам, за это время он просто-напросто свихнётся. Он должен найти Сержа. У них куча общих знакомых в Лондоне, кто-нибудь наверняка знает о нём хоть что-нибудь. Больше ничего не остаётся. Это, или поехать в Лондон и бегать по улицам, выкрикивая его имя. Если, конечно, чёртов Серж вообще в Лондоне.  
Том тушит сигарету в раковине, выбрасывает окурок, садится за стол и решительно открывает список контактов в телефоне. В первую очередь он обзванивает тех, кто связан с музыкой, но, разумеется, никто не слышал ни о каком новом проекте, в котором участвовал бы Серж. С куда меньшей уверенностью в успехе своей затеи Том принимается по очереди набирать их обычных приятелей, которых на деле оказывается далеко не так много, как ему казалось. Когда удача всё-таки улыбается ему, он находится практически на грани отчаяния, подумывая послать всё и надраться до беспамятства, отключки, алкогольного отравления – чем хуже, тем лучше.  
– Я его видел пару дней назад у Тимоти. Правда, сам я уже не там, но он вряд ли куда-то уйдёт. Только если домой поедет, – говорит Стэн, одноклассник Сержа, иногда тусовавшийся с ними на заре существования группы и уехавший потом учиться в Лондон.   
– У какого ещё Тимоти? – спрашивает Том, резко выпрямляясь на стуле.  
– У моего друга. Я их познакомил.  
– И какого хера он делает у твоего Тимоти?  
– Да я откуда знаю?  
– Он дилер?  
Стэн молчит, и Том, закатив глаза, нетерпеливо говорит:  
– В чём проблема-то, просто скажи. Я Сержу не мамочка, ругаться не буду.  
– Ну, да. Что-то вроде. У него такой, типа, знаешь, клуб. Приходят разные люди, можно дунуть или там покрепче что-нибудь. А потом начинаются всякие разговоры, психоделия, ну, или просто лежишь, трипуешь, обстановка располагает.   
– Ты, блять, шутишь, – недоверчиво говорит Том. Стэн смеётся.  
– Нет, правда, отличное место. Могу и тебя отвести, если хочешь.  
– Нахуй надо.  
– А Сержу нравится.  
– Уж Сержу-то наверняка нравится! Он же у нас великий, мать его, философ! Как по мне, вы там все ебанулись.  
Стэн снова смеётся. Том сердито растирает окурок в переполненной пепельнице.  
– Ладно, слушай, дружище, – говорит он. – Я никак не могу дозвониться до Сержа, а он мне позарез нужен в Лестере, срочные рабочие вопросы, понимаешь? Я уже по всей телефонной книжке прошёлся, пока искал, куда он пропал. Дай мне адрес этого Тимоти, а я съезжу к нему за Сержем.  
– Ну-у… – нехотя тянет Стэн. – Я могу, конечно, но одного тебя туда никто не пустит. Я сходил бы с тобой, но я не в городе. Да не переживай ты, Серж скоро приедет, он никогда надолго не остаётся.   
– Нет-нет-нет, так не годится, приятель, – перебивает его Том. – Долго объяснять, но он мне нужен прямо сейчас. Это вопрос жизни и смерти! Я только попробую туда съездить, а если он снимет трубку, пока я буду добираться, то я никуда не пойду. Идёт?   
На последних словах Том механически скрещивает пальцы. Если Стэн даст ему адрес, он заберёт оттуда Сержа, даже если для этого придётся вскрывать замки, лезть в окно или изображать на пороге сердечный приступ. Стэн ещё немного отнекивается, но потом всё-таки сдаётся и диктует улицу, дом и индекс, которые Том коряво записывает на обороте валяющегося на столе магазинного чека. Сразу же после этого он вызывает такси, торопливо переодевается и едет прямиком на вокзал.  
До ближайшего поезда остаётся почти час. Том покупает кофе и выходит на платформу. Люди вокруг выглядят расслабленными и спокойными, прохладный ветер остужает горящее лицо, и вся эта история, в которую вляпался Серж, начинает казаться Тому горячечным бредом. Вырвавшись из липкого страха перед неизвестностью, в котором прошли последние часы, он уже не совсем уверен, что не делает из мухи слона. В конце концов, ему удалось выяснить главное: Серж не валяется где-нибудь в подворотне, он пусть и в сомнительном, но всё же знакомом месте, где бывал уже не раз. И Стэн тоже туда ходит. Может быть, лучше не мчаться чёрт знает куда, а дождаться, пока Серж вернётся сам, прижать его к стенке и выпытать правду? Едва Том успевает обдумать это, как тут же принимается корить себя за трусость, чтобы потом потихоньку снова вернуться к идее никуда не ехать. Измучившись от противоречивых мыслей, тревоги и долгого ожидания, Том исподлобья смотрит на приближающийся поезд, а когда он останавливается у перрона, решительно заходит в вагон, не давая себе времени передумать. Всю дорогу до Лондона он безрезультатно звонит Сержу, барабанит пальцами по оконному стеклу, ёрзает на сиденье и несколько раз вскакивает, чтобы сходить в туалет и умыться холодной водой.  
Такси привозит его к ничем не выделяющемуся дому во вполне пристойном районе, но Том всё равно вылезает из машины с опаской, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Урча мотором, такси медленно уезжает по пустынной улице, оставляя его одного, и в наступившей тишине Том слышит своё учащённое от волнения дыхание. Он лезет в карман за сигаретами, чтобы быстро покурить и немножко успокоиться, но на полпути передумывает. Зачем тянуть, нужно просто покончить с этим и всё! На всякий случай Том ещё раз сверяется с адресом, а потом засовывает скомканный чек в карман, поднимается на крыльцо и решительно нажимает на звонок. Из дома доносится протяжная трель. Готовый ко всему, Том ждёт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, однако открывать никто не торопится. Нахмурившись, он на несколько секунд прикладывает ухо к двери, а потом снова звонит, настойчивее и дольше, чем в первый раз.   
Том едва успевает убрать палец с кнопки, как слышит щелчки замков. Ручка поворачивается, дверь приоткрывается на длину удерживающей её цепочки, и в узком проёме появляется парень примерно его возраста. Он чуть ниже Тома, его светлые волосы отливают рыжим, а прищуренные глаза проскальзывают по нему внимательным и немного настороженным взглядом.  
– Наверное, вы ошиблись домом, – бесстрастно говорит он.   
– Я ищу своего друга, Сержио Пиццорно. Мне сказали, что он тут.  
Том старается, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно, но в горле пересохло и из-за этого конец фразы получился скомканным и хриплым. Он откашливается, злясь на себя, и вызывающе задирает подборок.  
– Вы ошиблись домом, его здесь нет, – помолчав, отвечает незнакомец и начинает закрывать дверь.  
– Стой, стой, подожди! – Том сначала упирается в дверь руками, потом наваливается плечом, так, что цепочка, звякнув, снова натягивается. – Мне очень нужно увидеться с Сержем! Стэн сказал мне, что он здесь. Ты же знаешь Стэна, да? Он тоже сюда ходит. А ты, наверное, Тимоти? – Том вопросительно смотрит на парня, и тот медленно кивает. – Послушай, я могу позвонить Стэну прямо сейчас, он всё подтвердит, клянусь! Я не из полиции, сдавать вас не собираюсь, мне вообще плевать, что тут происходит, мне просто нужен Серж. Пожалуйста.   
Тимоти пристально всматривается в него, и вдруг в его глазах мелькает тень узнавания.  
– Ты с ним в группе поёшь, что ли? – уточняет он. – Это ты Том?  
– Да! Да, это я, – с облегчением выдыхает Том. – Мне очень нужно его увидеть! Позови его, пожалуйста.  
Тимоти колеблется ещё пару секунд, а потом, прикрыв дверь, снимает с неё цепочку и распахивает, кивком головы приглашая Тома внутрь.  
– Ладно, заходи. Сейчас позову.  
– Спасибо, дружище, спасибо. Я твой должник, – твердит Том, поспешно протискиваясь мимо него в дом, пока тот не передумал. Тимоти молча захлопывает дверь, снова закрывая все замки.  
– Жди здесь, – говорит он и проходит по узкому коридору в комнату. Дверной проём плотно завешен длинными нитями с нанизанными на них бусинами, которые с треском смыкаются за его спиной и продолжают покачиваться по инерции, тихо постукивая друг о друга. В воздухе едва уловимо пахнет чем-то терпким, сладковатым, и Том принюхивается, пытаясь определить запах. Похоже на какие-то… благовония? Том морщится, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, хотя, кроме странного запаха и этой идиотской завеси из бусин, здесь нет ровным счётом ничего необычного. Так выглядит типичная прихожая любого жилого дома. Том изучающе рассматривает зеркало в тяжёлой кованой раме, подставку для зонтов, которую, судя по её виду, украли из какого-то паба, лестницу на второй этаж с потёртыми перилами из тёмного дерева. В стену вбит целый ряд металлических крючков, и на одном из них Том, вздрогнув, замечает пальто Сержа. Внизу стоят его дурацкие длинноносые туфли. От волнения сердце начинает колотиться где-то в горле. Не в силах сдержать порыв, Том на носочках подходит к вешалке и воровато дотрагивается до колючего рукава. Воротник слабо пахнет одеколоном Сержа. От знакомого аромата слабеют колени, и Том, сжав в пальцах плотную шерстяную ткань, машинально тянется ближе и вдыхает глубже.  
За его спиной с шорохом раздвигаются бусины. Подскочив от неожиданности, Том отпускает пальто Сержа и с виноватым видом оборачивается. Тимоти старательно пытается спрятать ухмылку.  
– Сам сходи к своему Сержу. Не могу его вытащить, – говорит он.  
– Да не вопрос. Куда идти?  
Ничего не ответив, Тимоти снова молча исчезает в комнате. Том торопливо проходит по коридору и ныряет за занавеску из бусин вслед за ним. Его нервы напряжены до предела, шаги пружинят, как если бы он собрался драться. Том морально готов увидеть омерзительный грязный притон, бордель, возможно, какую-нибудь подпольную лабораторию, но его вновь встречает ничем не примечательная и даже уютная гостиная.  
– Тебе туда, – Тимоти машет рукой в сторону двери в смежную комнату.  
– Хорошо, я понял. Слушай… спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Ты даже не представляешь, как меня выручил, – Том благодарно хлопает Тимоти по плечу, и тот чуть морщится.  
– Без проблем. Заходи в гости, Том, – говорит он и усаживается в кресло, беря с журнального столика стакан.  
«Хрен тебе», – думает Том. Он сильно перенервничал, и теперь от предвкушения встречи с Сержем его почти знобит. Том аккуратно поворачивает ручку, проскальзывает внутрь и мягко закрывает за собой дверь, почему-то стараясь делать всё как можно тише.   
В комнате, где он очутился, невыносимо душно. Из-за тяжёлого сладкого аромата, который Том почувствовал ещё в прихожей, воздух кажется вязким и заполняет лёгкие, словно вода. Единственный источник света, детская лампа, имитирующая звёздное небо, накрывает комнату шатром из кружащихся, меняющих цвет огоньков. От их монотонного движения и удушливого запаха Тому внезапно становится дурно. Он впивается ногтями в ладони, зажмуривается и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает ртом, чувствуя, как земля уплывает у него из-под ног.   
Когда запах начинает казаться не таким тошнотворным, а головокружение стихает, Том открывает глаза и быстро осматривает комнату, оценивая обстановку. Он замечает раскиданные по ковру подушки, плотно зашторенное окно, аромалампу на полке, стоящие у стены колонки. На диване в дальнем углу лежит незнакомый мужчина и заинтересованно наблюдает за ним, а чуть поодаль от него, ближе к центру комнаты, в кресле-мешке раскинулся Серж. Увидев его, Том обмякает от облегчения и приваливается спиной к двери. За этот день он успел навоображать столько кошмаров, что теперь не может перестать жадно обшаривать Сержа глазами, пытаясь удостовериться, что это действительно он, целый и невредимый. Со смесью злости и нежности Том рассматривает его худые вытянутые ноги, сцепленные на животе пальцы, запрокинутую голову, блаженно прикрытые глаза. За время, что они не виделись, Том умудрился соскучиться даже по тому, как Серж выглядит, не говоря уже о разговорах с ним, их ритуальных объятиях и просто ощущению его рядом с собой.   
Неожиданно до него доходит, что они вообще-то поругались и Серж может совсем не обрадоваться его спонтанному приезду. Переступая через подушки, Том осторожно подходит к нему, наклоняется и с замиранием сердца трогает за плечо. Серж поднимает тяжёлые веки и расплывается в сладкой дремотной улыбке.  
– Томми, это ты, – бормочет он. – Ты по-настоящему пришёл. А я не поверил, когда Тимоти сказал.  
С души падает последний камень. Том так счастлив, что Серж больше не разговаривает с ним холодно, как с чужим, что не может сдержать радостный захлёбывающийся смешок.  
– Серьёзно, Сержио? – спрашивает он и выразительно обводит глазами комнату.  
– Ты не любишь такие места, я знаю, – чуть виновато отвечает Серж и лениво потягивается, раскинув руки и выгибая спину. – Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
– Долгая история.  
Том присаживается возле него на корточки. Его всё ещё немного мутит, в куртке очень жарко, и он потеет, сглатывая наполнившую рот горьковатую слюну.   
– Бля, да тут и без наркоты уторчаться можно, – ворчит Том.  
Не переставая улыбаться, Серж поворачивает к нему голову. В его зрачках, затопивших почти всю радужку, отражаются плывущие по стенам и потолку пятна света: жёлтый перетекает в зелёный, зелёный – в голубой, голубой – в фиолетовый. Том зачарованно смотрит ему в глаза, как в калейдоскоп. Серж тянет руку и опускает её Тому на затылок, закапываясь пальцами в волосы. В ответ тот сжимает ладонью его локоть и кладёт вторую руку ему на бок. Отчасти Том делает это для равновесия, отчасти – чтобы почувствовать его, тёплого и живого, и ещё раз убедиться в том, что с ним действительно всё в порядке.  
– И давно ты здесь? – спрашивает он, поглаживая Сержа большим пальцем по рёбрам.  
– Я не помню. Со вторника?  
– Что ты принимаешь?  
– Всякое… Не знаю… Чем Тимоти угостит. Он меня позвал на чай, как Алису, – Серж смеётся странным рассыпчатым смехом, не отрывая от него одурманенных глаз.   
– Ты даже не представляешь, как меня напугал, засранец, – обиженно говорит Том.  
– Ну прости меня, я не хотел, – шепчет Серж. Его рука скользит по отросшим волосам Тома, пропускает прядки между пальцами, почёсывает макушку. Неосознанно прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Том покачивается, опираясь на Сержа, а потом наклоняется, чтобы привычно чмокнуть его в щёку. Но тот, заметив это движение, тут же поворачивает голову навстречу, и не успевший сориентироваться Том мягко прижимается губами к его приоткрытым влажным губам.  
– Что ты делаешь? – отстранившись, сипло спрашивает он. В горле вдруг пересыхает, в ушах начинает шуметь.  
– Ты светишься, Том, ты знаешь? – еле слышно говорит Серж. Сглотнув, Том качает головой так медленно, будто находится под водой, чувствуя его дыхание на своём лице.  
– Сержио, – говорит лежащий на диване мужчина, и Том, напрочь забывший о нём, вздрагивает, – может, оставить вас наедине? Секс под кислотой, непередаваемое наслаждение… И друга своего угости.  
Вспыхнув, Том выпрямляется и бросает на него быстрый гневный взгляд. Серж ёрзает в кресле и закрывает глаза.  
– Вообще, я не против, – тягучим голосом говорит он, продолжая поглаживать Тома по голове.  
На мгновение Том столбенеет, сжимая пальцы на локте Сержа. Его бросает в жар, а голова снова начинает кружиться, ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Он ослышался? Надышался этих мерзких благовоний и перестал понимать, что происходит? Или просто Серж обдолбался настолько, что даже не соображает, о чём говорит? Том резко выворачивается из-под его руки, пытается встать, но теряет равновесие и плюхается на ковер, приземлившись на задницу. Серж хихикает и томно запрокидывает голову. Сопя от возмущения и боли, Том отталкивается руками от пола и кое-как поднимается на ноги.  
– Всё, дружище, хватит. Чаепитие закончилось, гости расходятся по домам, – строго приговаривает Том, просунув руки Сержу под мышки и вытягивая его из кресла. Серж тяжёлый, неповоротливый и совсем не пытается ему помогать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать самому. Том пыхтит и обливается потом, вытирая взмокший лоб об собственный рукав. Наконец подняв его, он пытливо заглядывает ему в лицо, пытаясь прикинуть, смогут ли они сейчас доехать до Лестера. Серж трёт пальцами глаза, глупо приоткрыв рот и пошатываясь.   
– Эй! Эй, Серж, постарайся сосредоточиться, хорошо? – настойчиво просит Том, придерживая его за талию. – У тебя были с собой какие-нибудь вещи?  
– Я не знаю, – растерянно отвечает Серж и чешет растрепанную макушку.  
Том тяжело вздыхает.  
– Ладно, чёрт с ними. Если что, я потом съезжу и заберу.  
– Твой мальчик такой заботливый, Сержио, – мечтательно говорит мужчина с дивана.  
– Я не его мальчик, я его друг, – грубо отвечает Том, невольно заливаясь краской и подталкивая вялого заторможенного Сержа к двери. – А вам советую забыть о нём навсегда, ноги его больше в этом доме не будет.  
Мужчина смеётся и переворачивается на спину, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя.  
– Ты же Том, да? – глухо спрашивает он. – Сержио только о тебе и говорит. Что бы ни начал рассказывать – обязательно всё заканчивается тобой.  
Теперь смеётся уже Серж. Он выглядит таким дезориентированным, что Том поспешно обнимает его за пояс и, не оборачиваясь, ведёт к выходу. От слов незнакомца ему становится одновременно стыдно и до дрожи приятно. Лицо горит от смущения, и Том почему-то надеется, что Серж, придя в себя, никогда не вспомнит ни их странного нежного поцелуя, ни этой фразы.  
Свежий воздух в гостиной пьянит так же, как глоток воды после долгой жажды. Том с наслаждением дышит, вымывая дурман из головы и из лёгких. К счастью, Тимоти в комнате уже нет. Том с облегчением вздыхает: не хотелось бы объяснять, почему он вдруг решил увести у него клиента. В коридоре Том помогает Сержу надеть пальто, присев перед ним, криво завязывает ему шнурки, а потом поднимается и обшаривает его карманы. В одном лежат ключи и телефон, в другом - мешанина купюр и монет. Всё важное с собой, хорошо.  
– Тебе надо расплатиться за что-нибудь? – спрашивает Том. – Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Серж мотает головой, и Том за руку выводит его на улицу, не сдержавшись и громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Казавшийся расслабленным и безмятежным в переливающейся всеми цветами комнате, на серой лондонской улице Серж сразу выглядит потерявшимся ребёнком или выпавшим из гнезда птенцом. Он болезненно щурится от света, и Том жалеет, что не додумался захватить с собой тёмные очки.   
– На людей поменьше смотри, – советует он, и Серж послушно опускает голову.  
Их шансы поймать здесь такси ничтожно малы, нужно выйти в более шумное место. Придерживая Сержа за рукав, Том медленно ведёт его к ближайшему перекрёстку. Тот безвольно плетётся рядом, то и дело замирая и разглядывая что-то на тротуаре. Том ругает себя последними словами за то, что, растерявшись, засуетился и потащил совершенно невменяемого Сержа на поезд. Какая глупость! Нужно было посидеть с ним, подождать, пока закончится действие наркотика, а уже потом – ехать. Том и сам как будто впал в какой-то транс. Что это был за запах? Может, посиди он там ещё немного, то уснул бы у ног Сержа, словно Дороти на маковом поле?  
Сразу за перекрёстком Том замечает приближающееся к ним незанятое такси и отчаянно размахивает руками, останавливая машину. Всю дорогу Серж сидит, зажмурившись, и заметно покачивается из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда такси поворачивает или тормозит. Том наблюдает за ним искоса и хмуро, скрестив руки на груди. На вокзале он первым делом отводит Сержа в какую-то забегаловку и едва ли не силой запихивает в него жирный бургер, картошку фри и сладкую колу. Он не доедает свою порцию, но Том вполне удовлетворён и таким результатом, потому что Серж не выглядит как человек, который в последнее время ел хоть что-то. Когда они наконец садятся в поезд, который отвезёт их домой, Серж, скрючившись на сиденье, кладёт голову Тому на плечо и говорит:   
– Я хотел, чтобы ты за мной приехал.  
– Вот только не говори, что решил сторчаться, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание, – ворчливо отвечает Том.   
Серж заходится тихим смехом, и Том терпеливо пережидает этот приступ, устало глядя в окно на вокзальную суету. Успокоившись, Серж бормочет:  
– Я не решил сторчаться. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты приехал.  
Том судорожно втягивает воздух. Он всё спланировал: сначала приведёт Сержа к себе, дождётся, пока его отпустит, потом накормит и даст ему поспать, а уже после всего этого настанет черёд серьёзного и очень неприятного разговора. Но сейчас, когда и безотчётный страх, и первая радость от встречи прошли, на Тома снова накатывает обжигающая обида. Он не может не спросить, просто умрёт, если не спросит. Том сглатывает и выпаливает свистящим шёпотом:  
– Ты можешь объяснить, что за хуйня с тобой случилось, а?  
Серж сразу сникает и утыкается лицом в его плечо, сминая пальцами рукав куртки.  
– Я не зна-аю, – капризно тянет он. – Мне всё надоело. Было скучно. Я хотел чего-нибудь нового. Искал вдохновение.  
– Я тоже тебе надоел? – ревниво спрашивает Том. Ему больно даже произносить это. За последние недели он понял: его самый большой страх – это страх надоесть Сержу, потому что всё самое прекрасное, отчаянное и безумное в его жизни всегда было связано только с ним.   
От этой интонации Серж дёргается и заглядывает ему в лицо испуганными чёрными глазами.  
– Нет, Томми, нет, – лепечет он, мотая головой и стискивая его локоть. – Я просто… Не знаю. Устал и как-то запутался, сложно объяснить, если честно. Я не хотел тебя расстроить … или обидеть… Я всё это время очень скучал по тебе, Томми, просто мне нужно было побыть одному. Наверное, я должен был сразу объяснить… Том, я…  
– Всё, всё, успокойся, – Том кладёт руку ему на рот, прерывая сбивчивую торопливую речь, и Серж замолкает, тяжело дыша. – Давай обсудим завтра, ладно?  
Он выжидает несколько секунд и осторожно убирает руку. Серж потерянно молчит, а потом спрашивает:  
– Я всё испортил, да?  
Том фыркает и успокаивающе касается губами его лба.  
– Ничего ты не испортил, ты просто дурак, – объясняет он, и Серж неуверенно улыбается. – И имей в виду, теперь ты от меня не отвяжешься. Ты меня столько раз из дерьма вытаскивал, теперь моя очередь. И к Тимоти этому ты больше не поедешь. Пиздец просто, а не место. Карикатура какая-то.  
– Хорошо, – послушно отвечает Серж и снова опускает голову ему на плечо, придвигаясь ближе. Его рука соскальзывает вниз и сжимает пальцы Тома в горячей потной ладони. Пожилой мужчина, сидящий через проход напротив, бросает на них неодобрительный взгляд и с демонстративным шелестом перелистывает страницу газеты. Том хочет показать ему средний палец, но сдерживается. Поезд плавно трогается с места, и он откидывает голову на спинку, закрывая глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

– Ты предложил ему быть нашим арт-директором?! – ошарашенно переспрашивает Том, не донеся до рта пивную бутылку.  
Настраивающий гитару Серж ничего не отвечает. Он зажимает аккорд, бьёт по струнам и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, снова подкручивает колки. В коридоре шумно, назойливые звуки проникают даже через закрытую дверь гримёрки: шаги, громкие голоса, скребущий звук, с которым в сторону зала катят ящики с инструментами и оборудованием. Серж недовольно морщится и вздыхает.   
– Извини, что ты сказал? – рассеянно спрашивает он, наигрывая простенький перебор.  
– Ты предложил ему быть нашим арт-директором? – делая ударение на каждом слове, повторяет Том.   
– Ага. Айтор так обрадовался, ты бы видел! Это не окончательно, надо же ещё контракт подписать и всё такое, но вообще – да.  
– Нафиг нам арт-директор? Что он делать-то будет? Рассказывать, какие песни играть и как одеваться?  
– Нет, конечно! Я подумал, что он может помочь нам с обложками, сайтом, мерчем... Может, пару клипов снимет. Словом, поработает над визуальным образом, знаешь. Мы с ним уже обсудили концепцию альбома, получится просто бомба! У меня даже появилась парочка новых идей по поводу звучания.  
– Но почему именно он?   
Том сам слышит в своём голосе неподдельное расстройство и досадливо прикусывает чуть подрагивающую губу. Серж поднимает голову от гитары, глядя на него с недоумением.   
– Мы как-то сошлись, и мне нравится его стиль... Я думал, что и всем остальным тоже. Ты же сам мне говорил!  
– Нет, он, конечно, делает интересные штуки. Необычные. Хотя немножко, ну-у, – Том щёлкает пальцами, вылавливая в памяти нужное слово, – экстравагантные? Но ладно. Ладно. Допустим. Ты всегда западаешь на всё странное, но тут и я согласен, он ничего, да. Мне нравится.  
– Тогда в чём проблема, Том, если тебе всё нравится? – устало говорит Серж. Чем ближе конец тура, тем сильнее они все начинают раздражать друг друга, придираясь из-за мелочей и ссорясь на ровном месте. Сейчас Серж, измотанный недосыпанием, концертами каждый вечер и замкнутым пространством автобуса и гримёрок, в упор не может понять, что Том имеет в виду, и из-за этого злится и на него, и на себя.  
Том мнётся, щедро отпивает из бутылки и признаётся:  
– Мне не нравится он сам.  
– Правда? Почему? – удивлённо спрашивает Серж.  
– Не знаю, просто не нравится.  
– Но ты же нормально общался с ним и на той презентации, где мы познакомились, и потом, когда он приходил на концерты и на афтерпати…  
Возмущённый Том громко фыркает.  
– Ой, да ладно, Серж, ты вообще помнишь ту презентацию?! Он весь вечер ходил за тобой хвостом и рассказывал, какой ты гениальный композитор и какие потрясающие песни пишешь, разве что в любви не признавался, а на всех остальных – ноль внимания! Как будто нас вообще не существует! Он, наверное, даже не запомнил, что мы там тоже были. А ты и не заметил, ты же сразу таешь, как девочка-подросток, когда тебя нахваливают, и ничего вокруг не видишь!  
Чем сильнее распаляется Том, тем смешнее становится Сержу, до которого наконец-то доходит причина его негодования. Изо всех сил стараясь спрятать поддразнивающую улыбку, он оставляет в сторону настроенную гитару и откидывается на спинку дивана, ожидая продолжения спектакля.  
– На наших вечеринках – то же самое! Ни на шаг от тебя не отходит, – не замечая его эмоций, продолжает Том. – И потом, ты с ним постоянно переписываешься. Да ты с ним последнее время общался, наверное, больше, чем со мной! А тут, оказывается, ещё и на работу взял, и новый альбом с ним обсудил, а со мной – нет.   
– Я не альбом обсуждал, а его дизайн, – поправляет Серж. – А альбом я собирался сейчас пообсуждать как раз с тобой, и новые песни в первый раз сыграть – тоже тебе.  
– Но с ним всё равно раньше, – обиженно говорит Том и, помолчав, выпаливает свой последний аргумент: – И он тебя постоянно рисует.  
Не выдержав, Серж хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
– Чего ты ржёшь? – спрашивает Том с вызовом.  
– Он меня не рисует, как ты вообще придумал такую чушь? – сквозь смех говорит Серж.   
– Да ты что? Почему тогда на всех его скетчах – ты?  
– Господи, Том, это не я! Он всегда так рисует людей! У него такой стиль рисования, тип модели, я не знаю.  
– Значит, его тип модели подозрительно похож на тебя. Может, он маньяк или серийный убийца. Я бы на твоём месте поостерёгся, – бурчит Том.  
Серж глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой нежностью.  
– Ты такой ревнивец, Томми.  
– Я нормальный, – недовольно отвечает Том, садится в крутящееся кресло и демонстративно поворачивается к нему спиной.   
– Нет-нет, ты ревнивец и собственник, – весело говорит Серж. – Вспомни свои допросы каждый раз после того, как я съезжу в гости к Ноэлю: где были, о чём говорили, что делали… Да ты просто как подозрительная жёнушка, Том! А как насчёт Тимоти? Ты меня даже к моему дилеру умудрился приревновать!  
Серж старательно провоцирует Тома на реакцию, сверля взглядом его затылок, но тот ничего не говорит, лишь резко отпивает из своей бутылки. Серж тоже молчит, пока ему в голову не приходит новая мысль.  
– Постой, ты что, следишь за всеми скетчами Айтора? – Том по-прежнему не издаёт ни звука, и Серж покатывается со смеху, поражённый своей догадкой. – О Господи, Том! Неужели ты заходишь на его сайт и смотришь, что ещё он выложил? «Пойду-ка проверю, не нарисовал ли он опять моего Сержио…»  
– Иди нахуй, – зло обрывает его Том, и Серж сразу замолкает. – Ты мне песни будешь играть? Если нет, то я лучше с парнями поболтаю.  
Его голос звенит от досады, и Серж сразу чувствует себя пристыженным и виноватым. Мысленно выругавшись, он встаёт, подходит к Тому и легко касается его плеча, но тот, дёрнувшись, сбрасывает его руку.   
– Отвали. Иди, ещё повеселись, тебе же всё мало.  
– Томми, прости меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, честное слово. Ты вёл себя так мило и смешно, что я не удержался. Извини, – тихо говорит Серж. Выждав несколько секунд, он осторожно обходит кресло и становится спереди. Насупившись, Том смотрит в стену, делая вид, что не замечает его. Серж берёт бутылку в его руке за горлышко и тянет к себе. Тот крепко сжимает её, не позволяя забрать, но потом сдаётся, и Серж, вытащив у него бутылку, отставляет её на стол. Напряжённый и злой, Том скрещивает руки на груди, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.   
– Эй, хватит обижаться, – шепчет Серж и легонько проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. Том хмурится и чуть поводит головой, но не отталкивает его, и Серж, окрылённый первой победой, гладит его смелее. Плечи Тома постепенно расслабляются, и он нехотя прикрывает глаза. Серж улыбается. Он скользит кончиками пальцев по его скулам, вискам, подбородку, едва ощутимо ведёт указательным пальцем вниз по переносице и, помедлив, касается дрогнувших ресниц. Лицо Тома разглаживается. Он приоткрывает рот, заметно млея от этих почти невесомых ласк. Рука Сержа пробирается в его волосы, взъерошивает их. Том прерывисто вздыхает и, обмякнув, опускает голову, подставляя затылок под уверенную тёплую ладонь.   
– Так нечестно, ты знаешь, что я люблю, когда по волосам... – бормочет он, поёрзывая от удовольствия.   
– Я же должен как-то извиниться, – объясняет Серж. Второй рукой он приподнимает его голову за подбородок, и Том открывает затуманенные глаза. Виновато улыбнувшись, Серж наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, и Том тут же обхватывает его шею, прижимаясь губами в ответ.  
Дверь открывается так неожиданно, что Серж вздрагивает всем телом от испуга и выпрямляется, выпуская голову Тома из ладоней.   
– Ой, бля, – кисло говорит с порога Джей. – Вы хоть запирайтесь, когда потискаться решите. Не хочу однажды зайти и увидеть, как один из вас засаживает другому.  
– Да мы же ничего такого не делаем, Том просто немножко расстроился из-за ерунды, – оправдывается Серж. – И вообще, что за намёки?!   
Он пытается отойти, но Том крепко обнимает его за пояс и прижимается щекой к боку, не отпуская от себя. Сержу ничего не остаётся, кроме как положить руки ему на плечи и сделать вид, что так и надо.   
– Насрать мне, что вы делаете, я просто не хочу этого видеть. Мой телефон тут нигде не лежит? – спрашивает Джей.  
Серж пожимает плечами, Том молчит. Джей внимательно осматривает заваленные всевозможным барахлом столы и диваны, подчёркнуто не глядя в их сторону. В его присутствии Серж чувствует себя неуютно. Он уже смирился с тем, что парни воспринимают их с Томом близкую дружбу как нечто большее, но всякий раз, когда их застукивают за какими-нибудь невинными нежностями, Сержу хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядит очень уж двусмысленно. Серж не раз задумывался о том, что им следовало бы поменьше липнуть друг к другу. Но без прикосновений и внимания Тома он начинает изнывать от тоски и в итоге лезет к нему сам, напрашиваясь на ответные ласки. Может, это не так уж и страшно – постоянно нуждаться в физическом контакте со своим лучшим другом?  
– Нашёл, – с облегчением говорит Джей и помахивает телефоном в воздухе. Он идёт к двери, на ходу засовывая его в задний карман, но, уже взявшись за ручку, медлит и с неловким смешком добавляет:  
– Ну, и это… Простите, что помешал.  
– Да ничему ты не помешал, успокойся, – возражает Серж.  
– Когда закончите – приходите к нам, посидим, выпьем, – не обращая внимания на его слова, говорит Джей и выходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Серж вздыхает и поглаживает прижимающегося к нему Тома по макушке.  
– Абсолютно все считают, что мы трахаемся, да? – уточняет Том.  
– Судя по всему, да.  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю. Слишком много обнимаемся.  
– Ну и что! Тоже мне! Буду обнимать тебя ещё больше! И на сцене тоже буду. На каждом концерте! - Том сдавливает его руками, и Серж, смеясь, выворачивается из этих тесных объятий.  
– Тише, тише, Том, мне больно! Отпусти меня, я хочу всё-таки тебе поиграть, пока есть время.  
Одёрнув перекрутившуюся от его хватки майку, Серж возвращается к диванчику и берёт позабытую гитару. Он снова усаживается и проводит рукой по струнам. Том тянется за своей бутылкой, отпивает, барабанит по ней пальцами, а потом, оттолкнувшись рукой от стола, раскручивается на кресле. Усмехаясь, Серж наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Вечный ребёнок, никогда не вырастет.  
После нескольких оборотов Том тормозит, опустив ноги на пол.  
– Слушай, Серж, – сконфуженно говорит он, и тот поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. – По поводу Айтора – забудь, что я наговорил. У меня было плохое настроение, а тут ты вдруг выдал такие новости, и меня понесло, сам не знаю, почему. Я согласен, что он поможет нам сделать офигенный альбом. И сам он мужик нормальный. Короче, прости.   
– И ты меня прости, – отвечает Серж и опускает голову, скрывая улыбку. Они оба знают, почему Тома понесло, но раз ему не хочется в этом признаваться, то и Сержу несложно сделать вид, будто этой сцены ревности никогда не было. У них и так накопилось слишком много странных, неоднозначных моментов, о которых они сразу как будто бы забывают. Моментом больше, моментом меньше – какая разница. Серж устраивается удобнее и, бросив быстрый взгляд на замершего в ожидании Тома, наконец-то начинает играть.


	8. Chapter 8

– Том! Открой немедленно!  
Серж колотит в дверь гостиничного номера, не заботясь о том, что тяжёлые глухие удары наверняка мешают спать всему этажу, а потом зачем-то снова дёргает за ручку, будто замок вдруг мог отпереться сам по себе. Том частенько его бесит, но происходящее сейчас гораздо серьёзнее всех размолвок, которые бывали у них раньше. Это не бытовая ссора, не пьяная стычка и не мелкая обида. Сейчас речь идёт об их группе, и лучше бы Том поскорее открыл эту чёртову дверь, пока Серж не вышел из себя окончательно.   
– Давай потом, я сейчас не могу, – доносится изнутри его сдавленный голос.  
– Нет! Открывай!  
– Я плохо себя чувствую, хочу полежать.  
– Сначала поговорим, а потом делай что хочешь!  
Серж едва сдерживается, чтобы не пнуть дверь ногой. Он прекращает стучать и, задыхаясь от гнева, ждёт, но ничего не происходит.   
– ТОМ! Ты откроешь, твою мать, или нет?  
Замок щёлкает, дверь распахивается, и на пороге возникает мрачный взъерошенный Том. Он прожигает Сержа ненавидящим взглядом, молча разворачивается и уходит в комнату. Серж заходит следом и захлопывает дверь, мельком бросая на себя взгляд в зеркало. Зеркала давно не показывают ему ничего хорошего: долгие изнурительные переезды, опустошённость после никчёмных концертов и всеобщее недовольство их американским туром дают о себе знать. Серж морщится, с отвращением глядя на своё нескладное сутулое отражение с мешками под глазами и волосами, похожими на мочалку. В кои-то веки решили переночевать после концерта в отеле, а не в автобусе, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть друг от друга – и пожалуйста, снова разбирайся с Томовыми припадками вместо того, чтобы уснуть мёртвым сном до утра.  
Когда Серж заходит в комнату, Том ничком лежит на кровати, отвернувшись от него.  
– Хватит мученика из себя строить, – сурово говорит Серж, скрестив руки на груди. – Объясни мне, что ты сегодня вытворял. Какого хрена, интересно, ты вдруг заявляешь, что не будешь доигрывать концерт? Нам всем охуенно тяжело даётся этот тур, но никто, кроме тебя, таких детсадовских выходок себе не позволяет! – Том не отвечает, и от этого Серж заводится ещё больше, невольно повышая голос и дрожа от возмущения. – Блять, Том, ну серьёзно! Расскажи мне! Может быть, это я чего-то не понимаю? Или, может, мы все тебе надоели и на группу тебе теперь насрать? Потому что иначе это просто, блять, необъяснимо!  
Том медленно переворачивается на бок спиной к нему и подтягивает колени к груди.  
– Ты прав, прости меня. Но давай обсудим это завтра, пожалуйста, – придушенно говорит он, и какой-то едва уловимый оттенок в его интонации заставляет Сержа насторожиться.   
– Том, посмотри на меня.   
Но тот не шевелится, только спина вздымается часто и неровно. Тяжело вздохнув, Серж залезает на кровать, подползает к нему и тянет за плечо. Том сбрасывает руку и утыкается головой в подушку. Заподозривший неладное Серж тормошит его, пытается перевернуть, но Том яростно отбрыкивается, не давая заглянуть себе в лицо.   
– Отъебись от меня! – истерично выплёвывает он после минуты напряжённой возни, наугад тыча в Сержа локтем. От неожиданно сильного удара под рёбра у того на мгновение перехватывает дыхание и темнеет в глазах. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Том снова выкручивается, однако Серж быстро приходит в себя и наваливается на него всем телом, прижимая к кровати.  
– Не могу, – шипит он ему в ухо. Том снова дёргается, но лежащий сверху Серж стискивает его руками и ногами. Взвинченные и обозлённые друг на друга, они оба тяжело дышат.   
– Ещё будешь пытаться меня ударить? – цедит Серж сквозь зубы.  
– Буду, пока ты не пойдёшь нахуй и не отстанешь от меня.  
Взбешённый Серж становится на колени, рывком переворачивает Тома на спину, больно дёрнув за плечи, и ошарашенно разглядывает его мокрые щёки, покрасневшие глаза и слипшиеся ресницы.  
– Посмотрел? Доволен? – с издёвкой спрашивает Том.  
– Томми, – растерянно шепчет Серж, нависая над ним на четвереньках. Ослепляющий гнев моментально проходит, уступая место тревоге и жалости.  
Глаза Тома наполняются слезами. Он крепится изо всех сил, глубоко вдыхая и плотно сжимая дрожащие губы, но уже в следующую секунду его лицо беспомощно кривится, а от уголков глаз по вискам сбегают мокрые дорожки. Зажмурившись, Том отчаянно обхватывает Сержа за пояс и всхлипывает. Серж перекатывается на спину, укладывая его на себя, и обнимает так крепко, как только может, успокаивающе гладя по бокам и плечам. Его сердце заходится от страха и нежности. Том судорожно вздрагивает, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, и футболка в этом месте тут же промокает от слёз.  
– Тише, Томми, тише. Всё хорошо. Я с тобой, – ласково приговаривает Серж, прижимая его к себе.   
Постепенно Том затихает, всхлипывая всё реже. Серж немного ослабляет хватку и легонько поглаживает его по растрепавшейся макушке. Какое-то время они лежат так, а потом Том скатывается с него и садится, размашисто вытирая ладонями лицо. Он тянется к полотенцу в изножье кровати, которое было заботливо сложено горничной в некое подобие экзотического цветка, но после их борьбы стало больше похоже на мятый ком бумаги, шумно сморкается в него и швыряет на пол.  
– Прости меня, я полный мудак, – срывающимся голосом говорит Том. – Больно ударил? Можешь тоже меня ударить, даже два раза. Заслужил.  
– Это ты прости, что я на тебя накричал.  
– Я бы на твоём месте накричал ещё больше.  
– Ты из-за концерта так расстроился? – тихо спрашивает Серж.  
– Да. И не только. Ну, как-то… – Том пожимает плечами и обхватывает руками колени. – Не знаю. Вообще. Просто из-за всего.   
– Что-то случилось?  
– Да нет. Лучше бы случилось, тогда б хотя бы причина была.  
– Том, – Серж хмурится, не понимая, о чем он говорит, – иди сюда.  
Том тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежный разговор хотя бы на несколько секунд, и ложится рядом, устраиваясь головой у него на плече. Серж обнимает его и привычно запускает пальцы в его волосы.  
– А теперь рассказывай.  
– Это всё глупо, – нехотя бурчит Том.  
– Если ты от этого плачешь, то это уже не глупо.  
– Ну… – Том снова умолкает, и Серж не торопит его, давая собраться с мыслями. – Просто мне иногда начинает казаться, что это – всё. Что мы уже добрались до вершины и теперь будем катиться с неё вниз, пока не превратимся в очередную старую, никому не нужную группу.   
– С чего ты это взял?  
– Да не знаю я, – раздражённо отвечает Том, и Серж чуть сжимает руки, успокаивая его. – У нас уже четыре альбома, мы существуем почти десять лет, нас любят везде, кроме этой ёбаной Америки, ну ее нахер. Всё идёт по накатанной, ты не заметил? К чему нам ещё стремиться, вот скажи? К тому, чтобы нас позвали закрыть Гласто? Смешно, детские мечты! Никто нас туда уже не позовёт.  
Серж хочет возразить, но прикусывает губу, чтобы дать ему выговориться. Помолчав, Том продолжает:  
– Я переживаю, что мне уже за тридцать, а я ничего не добился.  
– Том! – возмущённо перебивает его Серж. – Я надеюсь, ты пошутил сейчас?  
– Нет, постой, – неожиданно твёрдо говорит Том и даже приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Ты можешь объяснить, в чём лично моя заслуга в этой группе?  
– Ты наш фронтмен, вообще-то.  
– И что? Я не написал ни одной песни, не играю ни на одном инструменте. А скакать по сцене, кривляться и молоть языком в интервью любой может.  
– У тебя потрясающий голос.  
– Много у кого потрясающий голос. Даже не спорь. Я здесь с самого начала почти случайный и легко заменимый человек.  
– Ты незаменимый, – негромко возражает Серж и морщится от того, как приторно это прозвучало. Том закатывает глаза и снова опускает голову ему на плечо. – Я пишу все песни только для тебя и под твой голос. Никто другой их в жизни не сможет так спеть. Без тебя я бы ничего этого не сочинил, и никакой группы вообще бы не было.  
– Так уж и не было бы, – смущённо говорит Том.  
– Я сейчас абсолютно серьёзно. Так что прекращай об этом думать, навоображал херни какой-то… И ещё: клянусь тебе, что следующий альбом всех взорвёт! Это будет новая страница, начало золотого века. Всё другое. Все просто охуеют, глядя на нас! Если этого не произойдёт, я… даже не знаю, побреюсь налысо.  
– Ой, бля, ты уж постарайся, раз так! – смеётся Том. Улыбаясь, Серж поглаживает его по голове и мягко спрашивает:  
– Что-нибудь ещё?  
Том вздыхает, опять становясь серьёзным.  
– Ким вот-вот родит, и я боюсь. По-моему, мы всё-таки поторопились с этим, хотя, с другой стороны, куда ещё тянуть… Я не готов к ответственности, ко всем этим подгузникам, выбору школы, блять, ко всей этой хуйне. Это же на всю жизнь, Серж! Зачем я согласился вообще? Таким раздолбаям, как я, нельзя заводить детей, никогда.  
– Это тебе сейчас так кажется. Я сам через это прошёл, Том, и знаю, о чём говорю. Ты полюбишь её сразу же, как только увидишь. И вообще, ты отлично ладишь с детьми! Хочешь, раскрою секрет? Я тебе жутко завидую, когда ты играешь с Эннио, потому что у меня так не получается.   
– С чужими-то проще.  
– А со своими лучше. – Помолчав, Серж мечтательно добавляет: – Я уже и сам хочу поскорее познакомиться с твоей дочкой.  
– Между прочим, Пиццорно, – зловеще говорит Том, – я знаю, ты наверняка вынашиваешь планы женить своего Эннио на моей девочке, так вот, блять, не будет этого!  
Серж громко фыркает.  
– Вот, ты уже звучишь как сварливый папаша! Вообще не завидую тем, кто вдруг её обидит. Им просто пиздец настанет, сразу же.   
– Это точно, – посмеиваясь, соглашается Том. – Не, ну, может, и нормально всё будет. Но всё равно стрёмно.   
– Я понимаю, Томми. Поверь, всё действительно будет нормально.  
– Наверное… Ладно, хватит ныть. Просто накопилось, и тур ещё этот идиотский... Извини, что тебе пришлось всё это выслушивать.  
– Можешь ныть сколько угодно, я же твой друг, – шепчет Серж ему в ухо.  
Том слабо вздыхает и снова приподнимается, нависая над Сержем. С рассеянной улыбкой он блуждает взглядом по его лицу, избегая смотреть в глаза. По телу Сержа пробегает странная дрожь. Он осторожно протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев касается его припухшей от слёз скулы. Том на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, а потом склоняется к Сержу и прижимается губами к его лбу. Следующий поцелуй приходится в щёку, а после него Том, чуть помедлив, всё так же целомудренно целует его в уголок губ.  
– Спасибо, – бормочет он, снова утыкаясь в его плечо. – Я люблю тебя. Не знаю, что бы без тебя делал. Сдох бы, наверное.   
Вместо ответа Серж потирается щекой об его макушку.  
– Хочешь, включим какой-нибудь фильм? – предлагает он, чувствуя, что Тому надо отвлечься.  
– Давай.  
Серж тянется к тумбочке за пультом и нажимает на кнопку, следом сразу же выключая прикроватную лампу. Комната озаряется синеватыми экранными сполохами и наполняется звуками. Щурясь с непривычки, Серж механически перелистывает бесконечные новостные и музыкальные каналы, пока не натыкается на начало «Лица со шрамом».  
– О, класс, оставь! – оживляется Том.  
Серж убавляет громкость, кладёт пульт обратно на тумбочку и снова откидывается на подушку. Том ёрзает, устраиваясь на нём удобнее, а потом берёт его руку и по-детски прижимает к груди. Растроганный этим жестом, Серж улыбается и закрывает глаза. Вскоре они оба засыпают, убаюканные усталостью, перепадом эмоций и темнотой.  
Когда Серж просыпается глубокой ночью, он не сразу может понять, где находится. По телевизору давно идёт другой фильм, какой-то боевик со стрельбой и взрывами, которые освещают комнату неприятными, режущими глаза вспышками. Том по-прежнему сжимает его пальцы, навалившись на него всей тяжестью ослабленного сном тела и дыша открытым ртом. Серж аккуратно вытягивает вторую руку, утирает запёкшиеся губы и понимает, что невыносимо хочет пить. Он пытается выбраться из-под Тома, но тот недовольно мычит и сквозь сон тянет его назад, прижимая к себе.  
– Куда ты идёшь? Не уходи, - заплетающимся языком лепечет он.  
– Томми, я только попить, сейчас вернусь, – успокаивающе шепчет Серж и гладит его по волосам.  
– Ну ладно, – Том неохотно убирает руку, и Серж поднимается. Какое-то время он стоит, покачиваясь, у кровати и пытается сообразить, что ему надо сделать. Встрепенувшийся Том садится и непонимающе озирается по сторонам. Серж замечает бутылку воды на столике и идёт за ней, Том следит за ним тревожным взглядом.  
– Но ты же не уйдёшь? – повторяет он охрипшим спросонья голосом.  
– Не уйду, – обещает Серж. Том расслабленно падает на спину, и он добавляет: – Только постель нужно расстелить.  
– М-м-м, мне лень, – ноет раскинувшийся на кровати Том. Серж улыбается. Он наполовину опустошает бутылку, потом потягивается до хруста суставов, крутит тяжёлой головой, разминая затёкшую шею, и снова подходит к кровати.  
– Тебе всё равно придётся мне помочь, – говорит Серж, берясь за края покрывала. Он медленно начинает его тащить, и Том извивается, позволяя плотной ткани выскользнуть из-под него.   
– Теперь раздевайся, – говорит Серж и встряхивает покрывало.  
– Не хочу, – капризно ворчит Том, растирая отёкшее после сна и слёз лицо.  
– Ну, не мне же тебя раздевать.  
– А почему бы и нет?  
Серж озадаченно хмурится, замерев с растянутым покрывалом в руках.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне раздеть тебя? – уточняет он.  
– Ага, – говорит Том. Он всё ещё закрывает лицо руками, посматривая на Сержа через раздвинутые пальцы. – И прекрати складывать это долбаное покрывало, просто кинь куда-нибудь.  
Серж безропотно сваливает его в кресло бесформенной кучей и возвращается к кровати. Том уже сидит, подняв руки, и Серж стягивает с него через голову толстовку, швыряя её к покрывалу и одёргивая задравшуюся на спине майку. Том снова ложится и выжидающе смотрит на колеблющегося Сержа.  
– Ну, что такое? – требовательно спрашивает он.  
– Ты совсем обнаглел, вот что такое, – говорит Серж и решительно берётся за его ремень. Звякнув пряжкой, он принимается за тугую пуговицу на джинсах, которая никак не поддаётся его непослушным пальцам.  
– Чёрт, – сосредоточенно бубнит Серж себе под нос, пытаясь протолкнуть её в узкую петлю и то и дело задевая рукой живот. Том наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. Когда Серж, наконец, справляется с пуговицей и дёргает молнию вниз, он шумно выдыхает через рот и приподнимает бёдра. Серж с трудом стягивает узкие джинсы до колен, потом дёргает за штанины снизу. Том трясёт ногами, одновременно помогая ему и мешая.  
– Это, блять, в первый и последний раз было, – мрачно говорит Серж, отбрасывая его джинсы в сторону кресла.  
– Посмотрим, – отвечает Том и забирается под одеяло, натягивая его до носа. Вздохнув, Серж начинает расстёгивать собственные штаны. Том зачем-то следит за ним поблёскивающими в темноте глазами, и Серж неожиданно сильно стесняется этого взгляда. Торопливо сняв джинсы, он обходит кровать и тоже залезает под одеяло, ложась спиной к Тому.   
– Спокойной ночи, – говорит он и, дотянувшись до пульта на тумбочке, выключает надоевший телевизор. Комнату тут же окутывает густая чернильная темнота, а в ушах звенит от резко наступившей тишины.  
Том недовольно цокает языком.  
– Знаешь, если ты собирался улечься за километр, то мог бы и к себе пойти, – говорит он. Серж слышит шорох одеяла, а потом рука обхватывает его поперёк живота и подтягивает к середине кровати. Тома вдруг становится слишком много: его голые ноги спутываются с ногами Сержа, горячая ладонь ложится на солнечное сплетение, дыхание обжигает затылок. Стиснутый и оплетённый им, Серж таращится в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть в ней хотя бы слабые контуры предметов. От невозможности видеть у него немножко кружится голова, и все начинает казаться нереальным. Том потягивается, потираясь об него всем телом, и прижимается ещё плотнее.  
– Помнишь, как мы однажды так же спали на ферме, обнявшись? – тихо спрашивает он. Серж чувствует каждое его слово коротким выдохом на своей коже и закрывает глаза.  
– Ещё бы. Ты потом три дня с температурой провалялся.  
– Ой, да ну тебя, любой момент испортишь, – ворчит Том.  
– Почему тут так темно? – еле ворочая языком, спрашивает Серж. От тепла и горизонтального положения он тут же снова начинает задрёмывать, готовый в любой момент провалиться в глубокий сон.  
– Плотные шторы, я задёрнул.  
– Понятно.  
Некоторое время они лежат молча, размеренно дыша. В сознании Сержа начинают мелькать причудливые образы. Ему кажется, что он идёт по какому-то длинному коридору, который как будто бы находится у него дома, но при этом сверху вместо потолка качаются и шуршат ветки деревьев. Когда Том, еле слышно вздохнув, трётся носом об его волосы, Сержу поначалу кажется, что и это тоже часть зарождающегося сна. Но Том глубоко втягивает воздух и бормочет:  
– Вкусно пахнешь.  
– Издеваешься, я даже голову не помыл. – Сержу кажется, что его голос звучит откуда-то со стороны, произнося слова без его участия.   
– Я серьёзно.  
Том сдвигается чуть ниже, закапывается в его волосы лицом и, добравшись до кожи, прижимается губами к шее. По спине Сержа проносится волна мурашек. От поцелуев в шею он всегда мгновенно теряет голову. Губы Тома касаются его легко, почти неощутимо, но Серж всё равно начинает дышать чаще и теснее жмётся к нему. Ему немножко неловко от того, как явно он показывает своё удовольствие, но всё это слишком приятно и слишком похоже на сон, чтобы сдерживаться.   
Приподнявшись на локте, Том убирает волосы с его шеи и влажно, жарко прижимается ртом к коже под ухом. Серж смутно понимает, что он облизал губы, и от осознания этого его ноги и руки враз тяжелеют, а сердце начинает колотиться ещё быстрее. Осмелев, Том целует его настойчивее, прихватывая кожу губами и оставляя на ней следы, которые тут же холодит воздух. Это слишком интимно даже для них, и нужно остановиться, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, но вместо этого Серж безвольно откидывает голову назад, давая ему больше места. Том тут же спускается с поцелуями к плечу и ключице, щекоча волосами его щёку. «Это не страшно, – вяло убеждает себя Серж, с готовностью подставляясь под его губы. – Ничего страшного, просто нам обоим нравится, почему бы и нет?» Но когда Том проводит рукой по его груди, то ли случайно, то ли нарочно задев через футболку сосок, Серж вздрагивает от искры густого, томительного возбуждения, которое уже невозможно выдать за простую негу от ласк. В этот момент он впервые по-настоящему пугается. Ему кажется, он даже почти уверен, что и притиснувшийся к нему Том тоже начинает возбуждаться. Серж чувствует дразнящее прикосновение языка к своей шее и судорожно выдыхает:  
– Том…  
– Не буду я тебя домогаться, не бойся, – хрипло и даже грубовато отвечает Том и тут же отодвигается, переставая целовать его и убирая руку с его груди. Серж чувствует одновременно облегчение и опустошение. Том по-прежнему лежит рядом, но без ощущения его горячего тела Сержу становится ужасно одиноко. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, приходя в себя, и трёт онемевшей рукой лицо. Ему кажется, что кровать под ними слегка покачивается, словно на волнах.  
– Блин, слушай, прости, – расстроенно говорит Том. – Я что-то увлёкся… Бля. Как тупо вышло.   
Серж при всём желании не смог бы увидеть его в этой тьме, но он и без того знает, что Том пылает от стыда, нервно закусив подрагивающую губу.  
– Забей. Мне вообще кажется, что всё снится, – лениво отвечает он и переворачивается на спину. Том тут же отодвигается ещё дальше. – Дай руку.  
Серж долго шарит под одеялом, пока не нащупывает его горячую ладонь. Он сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Тома и легонько сжимает их.  
– Всё хорошо, Томми, – шепчет он. – Засыпай.  
– И ты, – едва слышно говорит Том, сжимая его руку в ответ.  
Снова почувствовав его, Серж расслабляется. Взбудораженность постепенно исчезает, растворяется, и на смену ей возвращается тяжёлая сонливая истома. Почему-то Серж опять оказывается в коридоре с крышей из веток. Рука Тома в его ладони медленно обмякает, а его поцелуи выцветают в памяти, смешиваясь с другими видениями, которые начинают возникать в голове Сержа одно за другим.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда сияющий от предвкушения Серж открывает дверь, Том, не моргая, смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом молча делает шаг вперёд и обнимает за пояс, утыкаясь лицом в плечо.  
– Привет, что ли, – со смущённым смешком говорит Серж, обхватывая его руками в ответ. Все его органы чувств тут же автоматически начинают сканировать Тома, проверяя, насколько сильно он изменился: спина стала мягче – значит, слегка поправился; волосы – короткие, смешно щекочут подбородок; запах – всё тот же, с примесью лёгкого уличного холодка.  
– Ты можешь объяснить, какого хрена мы так давно не виделись? – неразборчиво бормочет Том, стискивая его чуть крепче.  
– У нас вроде как каникулы.  
– Где-то я это уже слышал, – нарочито задумчиво тянет Том и, приподнявшись на носочках, шепчет ему в ухо: – В этот раз мне хотя бы не пришлось искать тебя по каким-нибудь притонам, знаешь.  
– Долго будешь мне это припоминать? Я давно перерос всё это говно.  
– Это точно. Блять, Серж мы совсем старые! У меня дочка. Я скоро облысею.  
– О Господи, Том, – смеётся Серж и треплет его по макушке.   
– Вы хоть с порога уйдите, а то соседи сплетничать начнут!  
Том отрывается от Сержа, невозмутимо отодвигает его плечом, заходит в дом и чмокает улыбающуюся Эми в щёку.  
– Привет, детка, – говорит он. – Как дела? Не обижаешь Сержио?  
– Иногда обижаю, да он не обижается. Ты же его знаешь – спокойный, как бревно.  
– Эй, он не бревно!   
– Можно я не буду это комментировать? – фыркает Эми. Том многозначительно подмигивает и спрашивает:   
– А где Эннио?  
– Спит. Я потом приведу его к вам на минутку, а то он мне истерику закатит, что не поздоровался с тобой.   
– Обязательно, иначе и я закачу. А малыш?  
– Тоже спит, – радостно говорит Эми. – Время тишины!  
– Бля, как я вам завидую! Я уже забыл, что такое тишина. Моя девочка прекрасна, но её невозможно угомонить. Только сейчас начинаю понимать, как сильно всех задолбал. Прости меня, Серж, если можешь, – Том прикладывает руку к сердцу и смотрит на него карикатурно виноватыми глазами.  
– Крепись, дальше будет хуже, – обещает Эми, и Том деланно кривится. – Ладно, я на кухню. Минут через пятнадцать будет готов обед, поешьте сначала, а то опять засядете в студии и забудете обо всём.  
Прислонившись к закрытой двери, Серж наблюдает, как Том снимает куртку и вешает её на крючок, а потом быстро приглаживает волосы у зеркала. Он хорохорится изо всех сил, но при этом действительно выглядит измотанным и каким-то поблёкшим, и у Сержа от нежности колет в груди.   
– Устал, Томми? – тихо спрашивает он.  
– Да пиздец вообще, – так же тихо отвечает Том и по-детски трёт кулаками глаза. – Даже не помню, когда спал нормально. По-моему, мы на ферме и то больше спали и упарывались при этом круглые сутки.   
– Если хочешь, можешь вздремнуть в студии, на диване.   
– Ну уж нет, я лучше новые песни послушаю, – Том убирает руки от лица и осоловело моргает. Серж улыбается уголком губ.  
– Ладно, я тогда за пивом схожу, а потом выберем пластинки. Как с песнями устанем, послушаем, у меня много нового есть. Даже дунуть можем. Ты как?  
– Отлично!  
Кивнув, Серж идёт на кухню, и Том тут же увязывается следом. В жарком от включённой плиты помещении вкусно пахнет мясом и специями. Эми нарезает салат, вполголоса подпевая какой-то попсовой песенке на радио и посматривая краем глаза на стоящий рядом планшет, на который выведена картинка с веб-камеры в детской. Серж открывает холодильник, лезет за пивом и дёргается от неожиданности, когда Том снова крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь к спине.   
– Я просто соскучился, вот и всё, – оправдывающимся тоном бормочет он.  
Серж вытаскивает две бутылки, захлопывает дверцу и кое-как разворачивается в его руках. Эми смотрит на них, насмешливо приподняв брови, и Том, заметив этот взгляд, с вызовом заявляет:  
– Даже не мечтай, девочка! Он мой.  
– Боже упаси, я не претендую на ваши сакральные отношения, – полушутливо-полусерьёзно говорит Эми. Сержу вдруг почему-то становится неловко от этой сцены. Он выкручивается из объятий Тома и поспешно суёт ему в руки бутылку.  
– Пойдём, не будем мешать, – говорит он, и, развернув Тома за плечи, подталкивает его к выходу.   
Они пересекают столовую, затем широкую гостиную и оказываются в небольшой уютной комнате. Сержу нравится называть её библиотекой, потому что одну стену в ней полностью занимает стеллаж с книгами, а другую – такой же стеллаж с пластинками. Том плюхается в кресло у окна, открывает пиво и тянется к столику за валяющимся на нём журналом. Серж тоже скручивает крышку, делает большой глоток и ставит бутылку на полку, рассеянно почёсывая макушку. Он совершенно точно помнит, как однажды хотел поставить Тому что-то, но теперь не может сообразить, что именно. Окинув стеллаж бессмысленным взглядом, Серж хмыкает и тянется к верхней полке, на которой хранятся совсем новые, ещё даже не распечатанные пластинки.  
– Это твоя полка для секретов, Сержио? – интересуется Том. – Потому что никто, кроме тебя, никогда до неё не достанет.   
– Вот спалился так спалился! Ты уйдёшь – сразу же перепрячу все свои секреты.  
Том довольно смеётся от подхваченной шутки, и Серж тоже усмехается, перелистывая конверты.   
– Может, ещё что-нибудь старое послушаем? Radiohead? – предлагает он, но Том не отвечает. Серж слышит, как он отпивает из бутылки, со стуком ставит её на столик, поднимается и подходит к нему.  
– Какой-то ты сегодня любвеобильный, – подозрительно говорит Серж, когда Том снова обнимает его, став сбоку и сцепив руки в замок у него на талии.  
– Я старый и сентиментальный, – объясняет Том. Серж невольно фыркает, и он оскорблённо добавляет: – Да хватит ржать, я не шучу. Когда родилась Мими, я вдруг сразу осознал, что будущее – для неё, а не для меня. И всё, как отрезало. Ты не подумай, я её ужасно люблю, она чудо, но я сам тут же стал взрослым и скучным.  
– М-да, что-то ты захандрил, дружище.   
– Ай, я просто устал из-за этого дурдома, а на каникулах ещё и охуенно скучно. Сидишь в четырёх стенах, всё одно и то же. И ты, как обычно, на меня забил. Поедем в тур – и я сразу приду в себя, сто процентов.  
У Тома ужасно грустный голос, и Серж хмурится, пытаясь срочно придумать, как его растормошить. Он чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что, закрутившись в домашних делах и новых песнях, так редко ему звонил. Да и ему казалось, что Тому сейчас всё равно будет не до того.   
– Я уже знаю три твои главные темы для интервью в следующем году, – приобняв его за плечи, говорит Серж, чтобы хотя бы отчасти превратить всё это в очередной повод для веселья. – Первая – я старый. Вторая – у меня классная дочка. Третья – я люблю Сержа…  
– А ну заткнись! – возмущённо шипит Том и смеётся, больно ущипнув его за бок и тут же погладив.  
– Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне играть тебе, такому сентиментальному, одну из новых песен.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что она для тебя. – Помолчав, Серж быстро продолжает, пока вообще не передумал говорить это: – Я даже называю её любовной песней, – и тут же прикусывает язык, румянясь от смущения.   
Том удивлённо и польщённо заглядывает ему в лицо.  
– Да ладно! Офигеть! И про что она?  
Во рту вдруг пересыхает, и Серж облизывает губы, прежде чем сказать:  
– Про вечер, когда я написал Happiness. Мы у тебя тогда сидели, помнишь? И ты всё уговаривал меня сыграть ещё одну песню, а я отмазывался, потому что вставать рано. Я тогда поклялся, что спустя много лет вспомню это, ну, и вот... Вспомнил.  
Том молчит так долго, что Сержу начинает хотеться немножко его встряхнуть. Наконец, он судорожно вдыхает и говорит сдавленным голосом:  
– Блять, я сейчас расплачусь.  
– Ох, нет, только не это! – шутливо отпирается Серж, но Том серьёзно смотрит на него блестящими глазами, и он неловко умолкает. Неожиданно Том выглядит слишком уязвимым и хрупким, и из-за этого Сержу становится тяжело дышать. Поддавшись порыву, он склоняет голову, коротко целует его, и Том с готовностью тянется навстречу. Его губы обветренные, влажные, пахнут пивом и чуть-чуть прилипают к губам Сержа, когда тот отстраняется.   
– Спасибо за песню, – шепчет Том, открывая глаза.  
– Ты её пока даже не слышал, – севшим голосом говорит Серж. В голове у него всё слегка плывёт, и он убирает руку с плеч Тома и снова тянется к пластинкам, силясь стряхнуть с себя это странное тягучее оцепенение. Сержу отчаянно хочется, чтобы и Том тоже перестал его обнимать, отошёл в сторону, начал громко болтать о своей дочке или чём-нибудь другом, но тот не отпускает его, по-прежнему обвивая руками талию и прижимаясь к боку.  
– Это же так давно было, бля… С ума сойти! – ностальгически говорит Том. – И мы на самом деле добились всего, о чём мечтали. Хотя мне тогда, если честно, не всегда в это верилось. Ты прикинь, Серж, мы с тобой с семнадцати лет вместе! Это же целая жизнь! А ты всё такая же занудливая каланча, только ещё более тощая.  
– Зато ты потолстел.  
– Ну и что! Лучше так, чем как ты, – Том поглаживает его выпирающие рёбра, – как тёрка.  
– Не говори ерунды.  
– Да серьёзно, одни кости торчат.  
Будто желая доказать это, Том ведёт ладонью вниз по его животу и дотрагивается до выступающей бедренной косточки, которая видна над поясом низко сползших домашних штанов. От этого прикосновения Серж весь покрывается мурашками. Просто у Тома очень холодные руки. Немного помедлив, Том едва ощутимо пробегается пальцами по оголённой полоске живота между штанами и задравшейся майкой и поглаживает вторую косточку, другой рукой по-прежнему обхватывая его за спину.   
– Ничего у меня не торчит, - упрямо выдавливает Серж. Он пытается как ни в чём не бывало перебирать пластинки непослушными руками, но не может прочитать ни одного названия на конвертах. Том кладёт ладонь на его живот и осторожно ведёт вверх, забираясь под майку. Серж стесняется дышать. Он боится, что выдохнет слишком шумно или слишком прерывисто, и потому надолго задерживает воздух в лёгких, выпуская его крошечными порциями и так же скупо вдыхая. Голова начинает кружиться от нехватки кислорода. Задирая подол майки всё выше, Том невыносимо медленно вырисовывает на его коже круги и спирали, и от этих щекотных касаний Серж невольно втягивает живот. Он даже не замечает, в какой момент оставляет пластинки в покое и просто сжимает край полки так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Сопя ему в плечо, Том снова проводит рукой по его рёбрам, но на этот раз не через ткань, а под ней. Он ещё теснее притискивает к себе Сержа, впиваясь пальцами другой руки в его бок и лаская так невесомо, словно боится спугнуть. Серж закусывает губу, чувствуя, что начинает неконтролируемо дрожать.  
Когда Том снова опускает руку и под резинкой штанов проводит по самому низу его живота, Серж рвано выдыхает, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Его скручивает мучительной сладкой судорогой, и в следующую секунду он неожиданно для самого себя прыскает от смеха. Том растерянно замирает с рукой у него в штанах. Зажимая рот ладонью, Серж трясётся в припадке истерического хохота, вцепившись в полку, чтобы устоять на ватных ногах.   
– Пожалуйста… Извини… Боже, Том, прости, - еле выговаривает он между смешками. – Я просто… бля… просто вдруг понял, как чувствовали себя девчонки на тех… на тех вечеринках, которые были у нас в школе. Блять. Извини.  
Том не издаёт ни звука. Серж глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться, и медленно оборачивается. Густо покрасневший Том смотрит на него исподлобья тяжёлым злым взглядом, плотно сжимая подрагивающие губы.   
– Извини, – ещё раз повторяет Серж, тут же испугавшись его. – Я… В общем, я не это имел в виду.  
Том выглядит так, будто вот-вот хорошенько двинет ему, и Серж внутренне подбирается, готовясь принять удар. Он знает, это будет очень больно, но он, наверное, заслужил своими тупыми шуточками. Воздух вокруг них потрескивает от напряжения. «Ну давай же, – мысленно подгоняет его Серж, боясь этой невыносимо затянувшейся неопределённости. – Давай, разбей мне лицо, я попрошу прощения, и всё снова будет нормально».   
– Нет уж, ты именно это имел в виду, – наконец, глухо говорит Том и, резко подавшись вперёд, впечатывает его спиной в стеллаж и впивается в приоткрытые губы, размыкая их языком. Ошеломлённый Серж рефлекторно открывает рот, и Том сразу целует глубоко и мокро, сдавливая ладонями его голову, чтобы не дать ему вырваться. Сержу кажется, что он летит с огромной высоты. От головокружительного свободного падения сердце подкатывает к горлу, а руки становятся липкими от пота. Вцепившись в плечи Тома, он отвечает на его грубый поцелуй, и тот задушенно всхлипывает и ещё яростнее проникает языком в его рот. В какой-то момент Серж пугается, что они оба сейчас задохнутся. Пытаясь успокоить Тома, он прикусывает его нижнюю губу и удерживает, не давая целовать себя. Том тяжело дышит и цепляется за его волосы.   
– Отпусти, – невнятно бормочет он.  
Серж разжимает зубы, и Том, сдвинувшись вниз, тут же проводит языком по впадинке между его ключицами. Зажмурившись от возбуждения, Серж рывком запрокидывает голову и с глухим стуком бьётся затылком об край полки. Перед глазами всё обжигающе вспыхивает белым. Серж кривится от боли и выдыхает с тихим жалобным стоном.  
– Ш-ш-ш, ну что же ты… – шепчет Том и снова тянется к нему горячими влажными губами, согревая ушибленное место ладонью.  
От этих новых поцелуев Серж начинает плавиться изнутри. Он хочет уложить Тома на пол и… даже его воспалённый мозг отказывается использовать абсолютно невероятное слово «трахнуть», поэтому Серж не может понять, что именно он сделал бы потом. Сам Том, навалившись всем телом, вжимает его в стеллаж, продолжая целовать торопливо и жадно. Полки еле слышно поскрипывают от давления, а их края остро впиваются в спину, неприятно скребя по позвоночнику.  
– Том, больно, – не выдержав, шепчет Серж ему в рот.  
Не отрываясь от его губ, Том чуть отстраняется и тут же снова забирается руками под его майку, гладя спину и накрывая ладонями выпирающие лопатки. Совсем потеряв контроль над собой, Серж податливо выгибается, углубляя поцелуй, и плотно притягивает его бедра к своим, чтобы хоть немного облегчить ноющее напряжение в паху. Том шумно выдыхает, впивается ногтями в его кожу и…  
– Сержи! Том! Идите есть! – громко зовет из глубины дома Эми.  
Том отшатывается и пятится от него так поспешно, что, запнувшись, едва не падает. Серж обмирает от ужаса, схватившись за полку. Он совершенно точно уверен, что сошёл с ума, потому что всё вдруг начинает казаться до смешного ненастоящим. Кровь бросается в голову, шумя в ушах и давя на виски, а на глазах выступают слёзы от панического испуга и острого, невыносимого разочарования. Серж открывает рот, но из горла не вырывается ни звука. Он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и кричит срывающимся голосом:  
– Идём! – А потом добавляет тише: - Ты иди, я сейчас.   
Побагровевший Том смотрит на него с мольбой и утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. Серж с трудом отлипает от стеллажа, отстранённо удивляясь тому, что ноги вообще его держат, и выходит из комнаты. Как в тумане он добирается до туалета, запирает замок и прижимается лбом к холодной плитке на стене, накрыв голову руками.  
– Чёрт… Чёрт… – бессмысленно бормочет Серж, стискивая в кулаках пряди волос. Он чувствует себя так, будто подхватил грипп или проснулся в мучительном похмелье. Затылок саднит от удара, спину – от трения; во рту остался вкус Тома, кожа всё ещё горит от его рук, а в животе немножко тянет, хотя от испуга возбуждение почти сразу исчезло. Пытаясь прийти в себя, Серж прикладывается пылающей щекой к стене и закрывает глаза.   
Спустя какое-то время, когда дыхание выравнивается, а сердце перестаёт так бешено колотиться, он находит в себе силы обернуться и посмотреть в зеркало на своё перекошенное лицо с огромными ошалевшими глазами. Всё случившееся кажется невероятным, необъяснимым бредом. Вот Том приходит к нему домой, чтобы поработать над новыми песнями, – а вот спустя каких-то десять минут они вдруг целуются так, словно пытаются друг друга покалечить. Да что на них нашло?! И где – в двух комнатах от Эми! А если бы она заглянула, чтобы их позвать?! Серж глухо стонет, закрыв лицо ладонями. Ему пора срочно выбираться отсюда, пока Эми не начала искать их, но он не представляет, как вообще теперь сможет показаться ей и Тому на глаза. Выхода, кажется, нет. Прерывисто вздохнув, Серж тщательно умывается и на всякий случай зачем-то полощет рот. От ледяной воды его припухшие губы краснеют ещё сильнее и становятся совсем яркими, будто накрашенными. Серж изо всех сил надеется, что Эми если и заметит это, то подумает о чём-нибудь другом, а не о том, что произошло на самом деле. Он ещё несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, приглаживает мокрыми руками волосы, напускает на себя более-менее безразличный вид и выходит из туалета. Внутри него всё онемело от страха и стыда, а пол кажется мягким и как будто прогибается под ногами.  
В столовой Эми, продолжая напевать себе под нос, раскладывает по тарелкам гарнир.  
– Наконец-то, куда вы там запропастились, – недовольно говорит она, заслышав звук шагов, а потом поднимает голову и удивлённо спрашивает: – Почему ты один? Где Том?  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Серж, вяло отмечая, что язык стал таким же тяжёлым и неповоротливым, как ноги. – Я сказал, чтобы он шёл сюда. Я в туалете был.  
– Ты какой-то странный, – чуть нахмурившись, говорит Эми.  
– Да так… Голова закружилась. Я посидел, умылся, уже лучше стало.  
– Ну ладно. Позови Тома, хорошо? Мне ещё салат нужно положить.  
Серж покорно возвращается в библиотеку, с ужасом осознавая, как близко они были всё это время. Поникший Том стоит у окна, нервно сминая и теребя пальцами край шторы. Вопреки своим опасениям при виде его Серж не чувствует ни отчуждения, ни холода – только желание успокоить его и успокоиться самому, и от этого сразу становится немножко легче дышать.  
– Том, нам нужно пойти пообедать, – остановившись на пороге, нерешительно говорит он.  
Том молча мотает головой, сжимая штору.  
– Ну же, пойдём.  
– Я не пойду, – бубнит Том. Набрав воздух в лёгкие, словно перед прыжком в воду, Серж медленно подходит к нему, и спина Тома сразу же напрягается.  
– Мы должны пойти, – настойчиво повторяет он.  
– Нет.  
– Том.  
– Твою мать, да как ты вообще это себе представляешь?! – порывисто обернувшись, шипит Том. – Как я сейчас пойду туда и буду как ни в чём не бывало сидеть за столом и разговаривать с… с… – он безнадёжно взмахивает рукой и запускает пальцы в волосы, закусив дрожащую губу. Серж знает только один способ расслабить Тома, когда он так взвинчен и несчастен. Сейчас это точно не лучшая идея, и Серж колеблется в нерешительности, не зная, как поступить. Ему неловко и боязно дотрагиваться до Тома после всего, что случилось, и безумно страшно оттого, что Эми может их застукать, но они должны хоть как-то восстановить статус кво, чтобы пережить этот чёртов обед. Поэтому Серж, быстро покосившись на дверь, мягко кладёт руки на плечи Тому, и тот дёргается, загнанно глядя на него.   
– Томми, пожалуйста, – тихо говорит он и осторожно притягивает его к себе, обнимая и легко прижимаясь губами к виску. Несколько мгновений спустя напряжённый Том обмякает и выдыхает ему в плечо. Серж чувствует его ладони у себя на талии и сжимает руки крепче, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Сейчас в их близости нет ничего сексуального, только тепло и поддержка, как это было всегда, и Серж глубоко вздыхает, по-настоящему приходя в себя. Они обязательно придумают, что со всем этим делать, потому что иначе просто не может быть.  
Долго обниматься нельзя, поэтому Серж отстраняется и на всякий случай делает шаг назад. Том опускает голову и устало трёт лицо.  
– Ладно, пойдём, - неохотно говорит он и выходит из комнаты первым. Идя за ним, Серж вдруг замечает на полке свою пивную бутылку, которую они каким-то чудом ухитрились не опрокинуть. Он опустошает её чуть ли не залпом, давясь бьющей в нос пеной, вытирает губы и поспешно догоняет Тома. Теперь у него чуть больше шансов пережить пытку, которая ждёт их обоих.

* * * * *

Обед тянется так долго, что Сержу начинает казаться, будто они втроём попали во временную петлю, из которой невозможно выбраться. Он изнывает от стыда и чувства вины и совершенно не может сосредоточиться на происходящем, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Сидящий напротив Том вот-вот сорвётся: его лоб покрыт испариной, вилка в пальцах подрагивает, взгляд блуждает по столу и стенам, не фокусируясь ни на чём. Он пытается отвечать на расспросы о Мими, но эти рассказы звучат настолько путано и сбивчиво, что в какой-то момент Эми исподтишка бросает на Сержа озадаченный взгляд. В ответ Серж с как можно более равнодушным видом пожимает плечами, внутри холодея от ужаса. Том в таком состоянии – как сжатая пружина: в любую секунду его может прорвать от эмоций, и тогда последствия будут непредсказуемыми и почти наверняка ужасными. Чуть сползя по спинке стула, Серж аккуратно вытягивает ногу, стараясь не зацепить Эми, и надавливает на его ступню. Вздрогнув, Том сглатывает и впервые за весь обед поднимает на него глаза. Серж еле заметно приободряюще кивает, и Том, шумно втянув воздух, наконец-то выдаёт осмысленную речь. Выждав немного, Серж так же осторожно убирает ногу и медленно выпрямляется, пытаясь делать всё как можно незаметнее.  
– Да что с вами такое? Никогда вас такими замороченными не видела. Как с чужими людьми сижу, честное слово! – вдруг говорит Эми и откладывает вилку, по очереди глядя то на одного, то на другого. – Вы уже и накуриться успели?  
– Нет, – хрипло отвечает Серж и откашливается. Том смотрит на него с паникой.  
– Поругались, что ли?  
– Нет, – повторяет Серж. Сейчас нужно отшутиться или просто перевести разговор на другую тему, но в голове у него стоит звенящая пустота, в которой нет ни единой мысли.  
– И есть вы, судя по всему, не собираетесь? - уточняет Эми, глядя на их практически нетронутые тарелки, и, не дождавшись ответа, вздыхает. – Хорошо, так и быть, не буду больше мучить вас этим обедом. Ей-богу, с вами ещё хуже, чем с детьми! Надеюсь, вы молчите не потому, что разбили мою любимую вазу?  
Серж вымученно улыбается её шутке. Чмокнув его в щёку, Эми поднимается и уносит тарелки на кухню. Том выуживает из кармана телефон, пристально смотрит на экран, а потом тоже встаёт, со скрежетом отодвинув стул, и выходит в коридор, по пути начиная набирать номер. Оставшись в одиночестве, Серж опирается локтями о столешницу, утыкается лицом в ладони и устало закрывает глаза. Со времён записи первого альбома ему ни разу настолько сильно не хотелось надраться в хлам.  
– Кофе сделать? – спрашивает из кухни Эми.  
– Нет, спасибо, - приглушенно бормочет Серж.  
– Том, а тебе?  
– Он вышел.  
– Мне тоже не надо, – стоя в дверях, говорит Том. – Слушайте, мне тут, в общем, домой нужно. Помочь с Мими. Так что я сегодня не смогу поработать, прости, Серж. Давай в другой раз, ладно?  
От накатившего облегчения Серж тяжело откидывается на спинку стула.   
– Том! Что-то случилось? – встревоженно спрашивает Эми, выглядывая из кухни.  
– Нет-нет, всё нормально. Просто надо помочь кое с чем, – туманно объясняет Том и исчезает в коридоре, увиливая от дальнейших вопросов. Серж вяло поднимается и следует за ним, изображая радушного хозяина. От осознания того, что сейчас им не придётся выяснять отношения, адреналиновое напряжение резко схлынуло, и он чувствует себя таким обессиленным и измождённым, что едва переставляет ноги.  
– Да вы точно поссорились, – подозрительно говорит Эми и тоже выходит в коридор.   
Вместо ответа Серж молча мотает головой. Ему ужасно хочется немножко полежать. Криво усмехнувшись, Том натягивает куртку, торопливо возится с хорошо знакомыми ему замками и открывает дверь, впуская в дом уличную стылость.  
– Ну всё, я побежал. Созвонимся, – бросает он через плечо и шагает на крыльцо.  
– Боже, Том, как ты быстро... Передай привет Ким, хорошо? – растерянно кричит вдогонку Эми.  
– Пока, – еле слышно говорит Серж. Он понимает и разделяет решение Тома, но всё равно чувствует болезненный укол обиды от того, как стремительно и перепугано тот от него сбежал. И ничего не сказал, и даже не взглянул на прощание.   
Дверь с глухим щелчком захлопывается, и Серж, окутанный воцарившейся тишиной, осторожно сглатывает вязкую горечь в горле. Весь обед он втайне надеялся, что Том придумает причину, чтобы уйти, но теперь ему внезапно отчаянно хочется броситься за ним вдогонку, лишь бы не оставаться со всем этим одному.   
– Расстроился? – тихо спрашивает Эми, кладя руку ему на плечо.   
Отпираться нет смысла, и Серж понуро кивает. Эми успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине.  
– Уж не знаю, что там у вас, дурачков, случилось, но скорей бы вы помирились. На тебе лица нет.  
На ужасающую долю секунды Сержу кажется, что на самом деле она прекрасно знает. Сложно не догадаться. Сначала на радостях от долгожданной встречи они только и делают, что обнимаются у неё на глазах, потом проводят наедине десять минут – и тут же начинают краснеть и бледнеть, больше не смотрят друг на друга, не разговаривают, а потом и вовсе вдруг отменяют все свои планы. Что ещё тут можно подумать?!  
– Слушай… Прости меня, ладно? – выдавливает Серж.  
– За что?  
– Ну… Вообще. Просто. – Серж чувствует себя полным идиотом из-за того, что завёл этот разговор, и спешно выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову: – За то, что мы не поели.  
Рассмеявшись, Эми убирает руку с его плеча.  
– Ох, Серж, – говорит она, и ему снова чудится, будто это прозвучало слишком многозначительно. Но такого просто не может быть, а Серж всегда был параноиком. Ему постоянно слишком много кажется.  
– Я в студию пойду, – бурчит он и тянется за пальто.  
– Конечно, куда же ещё.  
– Надолго, наверное.  
– Сиди, сколько нужно, ты же знаешь.  
Серж несмело улыбается ей, набрасывает пальто на плечи и начинает отпирать замок точно так же, как это делал Том каких-то пару минут назад. А ведь его ещё можно догнать: машину он не водит, до ближайшей остановки далеко… Серж спускается с крыльца на пружинящих ногах, почти готовый сорваться и побежать вниз по улице за Томом как есть, в домашней одежде и наспех натянутом пальто, но вместо этого он глубоко вдыхает влажный туманный воздух и медленно бредёт через сад к своей маленькой студии, успокаивая вновь заколотившееся сердце.  
Оказавшись внутри, Серж сбрасывает пальто на пол у двери, добирается до дивана и обессиленно падает на него лицом вниз, накрывая голову подушкой. От растерянности, усталости и пережитого потрясения он чувствует себя парализованным и не может даже пошевелиться, плотнее прижимая подушку к затылку. Но студия всегда была единственным местом, где Серж мог по-настоящему почувствовать себя в безопасности. От мягкого полумрака, успокаивающей тишины и чуть затхлого, но почему-то приятного запаха видавшей виды диванной обивки он потихоньку расслабляется и оттаивает, снова становясь собой.  
Теперь он уже не может не думать о Томе. Сам факт поцелуев с мужчиной мало его заботит: лет десять назад Серж, может, и распереживался бы, но сейчас ему всё равно. В своих мыслях он постепенно отматывает время назад, пытаясь понять, в какой момент к уважению, любви и привязанности, которые они с Томом всегда испытывали друг к другу, стало примешиваться ещё и взаимное влечение. Потому что случившееся сегодня не было секундным порывом, хоть Сержу по-прежнему трусливо не хочется признавать это. С каждым годом их отношения становились теснее, ласки – откровеннее, поцелуи – настойчивее, но они упрямо продолжали выдавать всё это за обычную дружбу, делая вид, будто в их объятиях и прикосновениях нет ни желания, ни страсти.   
Может быть, всё стало выходить из-под контроля после тех томных полусонных поцелуев в шею, в реальность которых Серж, кажется, так и не смог поверить до конца, хотя не раз вспоминал их помимо собственной воли? Однажды ему даже приснилось, что он не спугнул тогда Тома и тот перевернул его на спину и улёгся сверху, оглаживая ладонями его тело и продолжая ласкать губами и языком. Серж проснулся возбуждённым, и ему было неловко, но он списал всё на то, что в туре у него давно не было секса. В итоге он поворочался, подумал о другом, успокоился и снова заснул.   
Или же толчком стала вечная ревность Тома, пылкая и совсем не дружеская, от которой Сержу всегда становилось как-то сладостно приятно и хотелось ещё немножко его подразнить? В конце концов, именно от ревности Том впервые поцеловал его в губы, и с тех пор они делали это часто, иногда в открытую, а иногда наедине, и тогда всё получалось медленнее, тягучее и как-то... неопределённее. А может, первая искра пробежала между ними после того, как Серж, слабея от смущения, сам признался Тому в любви в грязном туалете того паба чёрт знает где? Но, скорее всего, копать нужно ещё глубже, в те времена, когда не было ни группы, ни славы, и Том вдруг почему-то стал восхищаться им, а Серж таял от его внимания и постоянно хотел нравиться ему ещё больше.   
С бессильным стоном Серж переворачивается на бок, подтягивая колени к груди. Его студия тоже дожидалась Тома: две настроенные гитары на подставках (вторая – на случай, если и ему захочется поиграть), подключённый синтезатор, компьютер в режиме ожидания. Бутылка рома, две бутылки колы и два стакана на столе, печенье и дурацкие мелкие конфетки, которые любит Том, запечатанные пачки сигарет, девственно чистая пепельница. Внезапно в голову Сержу приходит мысль о том, что сегодняшний день может стать концом их отношений. Сначала они будут стесняться друг друга, потом – стараться как можно реже оставаться один на один и в итоге неизбежно начнут отдаляться, становясь из лучших друзей просто друзьями, а потом и вовсе приятелями и коллегами. И не будет больше ни песен, ни болтовни до утра, ни тёплых объятий – в его жизни не останется вообще ничего, даже воспоминаний, потому что абсолютно все они так или иначе связаны с Томом и будут причинять боль. От страха потерять его Сержа охватывает такое непереносимое жгучее отчаяние, что он резко садится и часто дышит ртом, как будто только что очнулся от ночного кошмара. Ладони мгновенно становятся мокрыми, а горло болезненно сжимается от чего-то похожего на поступающие слёзы. Он немедленно должен поговорить с Томом; хотя бы просто услышать его и убедиться, что ещё не всё безвозвратно пропало. К счастью, телефон привычно лежит в кармане домашних штанов. Серж вытаскивает его дрожащими руками и быстро набирает номер, практически колотясь от бесконечно долгих гудков и тревожного ожидания.  
Том снимает трубку, когда Серж, потеряв надежду, уже готов нажать на «отбой».  
– Да? – неуверенно и совсем тихо говорит он.  
– Привет, – бормочет Серж, в эту же секунду чувствуя себя неловко от того, что он понятия не имеет, что именно собирается сказать сейчас Тому. – Я… Ну, мне просто захотелось узнать, как ты.  
– Да вроде нормально. А ты?  
– Тоже. – На фоне слышен шум ветра и шорох проезжающих машин, и Серж спрашивает: – Ты ещё не дома?  
– Я пока не пойду домой, посижу где-нибудь в пабе.  
– Будешь пить в одиночестве, серьёзно?  
– А у меня есть варианты? – с нервным смешком выдыхает Том.  
– Хочешь, я приду к тебе? Или... Или ты ко мне.  
Том молчит слишком долго, и Серж, напряжённо выпрямившись, ждёт, сам не понимая, какой ответ хотел бы услышать.   
– Серж, ты не обижайся, ладно? Но мне пока нужно побыть одному. Хорошо? - наконец, говорит Том.  
– Конечно, я понимаю, – отвечает Серж, сразу же обмякая и приваливаясь плечом к спинке дивана. – Только не напейся неизвестно где.  
– Если что, ты знаешь, под какими заборами я обычно бываю.  
Серж слышит в его голосе улыбку и хватается за нее как утопающий за соломинку.  
– Да-да, я обязательно проверю все твои любимые места, и ту скамейку в парке тоже, помнишь? Когда мы ещё только начинали репетировать? – на другом конце провода Том смущённо посмеивается, и Серж тоже робко начинает улыбаться, теребя в пальцах верёвочку от штанов. – Но вообще, серьёзно, Том. Я, ну… В общем, я волнуюсь, знаешь.  
– Знаю, – мягко говорит Том. – Не переживай, я ненадолго, а потом домой. Мне просто нужно чуть-чуть посидеть.  
Сержу хочется как-нибудь дать ему понять, что он не обижается и не злится и больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Том, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему остался его лучшим другом. Но нужные слова не идут в голову, и Серж, прерывисто вздохнув от неуверенности, говорит:  
– Ладно, давай тогда, созвонимся.  
– Ага, пока, – как-то торопливо отвечает Том и вешает трубку.  
Серж кладёт телефон на пол у дивана, свешивает ноги и какое-то время тупо сидит, ещё раз осматривая все свои приготовления к приходу Тома. Надраться по-прежнему хочется, хоть уже и не так сильно. Серж тяжело поднимается, подходит к столу и, торопливо содрав целлофановую обёртку с сигаретной пачки, закуривает, затягиваясь глубоко и с наслаждением. Затем, зажав сигарету в пальцах, он откручивает крышку с бутылки, наполняет стакан на три четверти и тут же делает солидный глоток. От дыма и крепкого неразбавленного алкоголя дерёт горло, а глаза начинают слезиться, но это даже приятно. Чередуя глотки и затяжки, Серж добирается до конца сигареты, тушит её в пепельнице и сразу вытаскивает новую. От рома на голодный желудок сильно ведёт. Боясь, что его сейчас вывернет, Серж тянется за печеньем, съедает несколько штук и лишь потом потом упрямо опустошает стакан и нетвёрдо возвращается к дивану. Его немножко знобит, и он, пытаясь согреться, укрывается висящим на спинке пледом. Совсем скоро становится жарко и душно, голову как будто забивает липкая вата, а веки наливаются свинцом. Опьяневший и разморённый, Серж сам не замечает, в какой момент проваливается в глубокий оглушающий сон.  
Просыпается он неохотно, с кружащейся головой и мерзким привкусом во рту. От выпитого и от голода немного мутит, а на душе всё так же тяжело. Свесив руку, Серж вяло нашаривает на полу телефон и поднимает его. На экране высвечивается время – 22:06, а ещё – два пропущенных вызова и несколько сообщений от Тома. Слепо щурясь от яркой в темноте подсветки, Серж читает их одно за другим.

20:31. Я дома, только не звони, Мими спит  
20:40. Конечно, лучше бы сказать это лично, но сейчас не получится. Прости меня за сегодняшнее. Я не должен был этого делать, да ещё и у тебя дома. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
20:45. У тебя всё ок?  
20:52. Серж, ну не молчи  
20:59 Пропущенный вызов (1)  
21:01. Сеееееррржжжжж  
21:38. Мими успела проснуться и заснуть, а ты до сих пор ничего не написал  
21:42 Пропущенный вызов (2)  
21:50. Блять, Серж, это не смешно

С замершим от волнения сердцем Серж несколько раз перечитывает сообщения, а потом набирает нетвёрдыми спросонья пальцами:

22:06. Прости, я заснул и не слышал

Отправив это сообщение, он начинает писать следующее, но Том тут же заваливает его ответами.

22:06. Блять  
22:06. Нихуя себе заснул  
22:07. Я чуть с ума не сошёл  
22:07. Как же ты меня иногда бесишь

Фыркнув, Серж стирает набранное и печатает:

22:07. Иди в жопу, Мейган

Неожиданно ему становится немножко легче. Как он вообще мог подумать, что они с Томом охладеют друг к другу? Это совершенно невозможно, потому что иначе они просто-напросто зачахнут, и это понятно им обоим. Серж переворачивается на бок, подтягивая сползший на пол плед, медленно набирает текст, перечитывает его несколько раз и, собравшись с духом, отправляет.

22.13. Тебе не нужно ни за что извиняться. Я тоже этого хотел.

Как только сообщение уходит, Серж тут же пугается, что получилось слишком откровенно. Застыв от волнения, он неотрывно смотрит на экран телефона и не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха, когда получает ответ.

22.14. Серж...  
22.14. Слушай  
22.14. Я так перенервничал, что сидя вырубаюсь. И Мими как раз спит. Давай потом поговорим, хорошо? Прости, я ничего не соображаю сейчас

Серж вспоминает его осунувшийся вид и мешки под глазами и торопливо печатает, чувствуя укол совести: 

22.15. Конечно, Томми. Ложись спать, приятных снов.

Дождавшись ответного пожелания, Серж снова кладёт телефон на пол и широко зевает, растирая ладонью лицо. От сна на неудобном диване болит спина, прокуренным воздухом невозможно дышать, а ещё ему очень хочется принять душ и почистить зубы. Серж тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь найти в себе смелость пойти домой. Эми хватит такта ни о чём его не спрашивать, но как избавиться от чувства вины перед ней? Полежав ещё немного, Серж решительно встаёт, на секунду потеряв равновесие, подбирает с пола телефон и пальто, напоследок зачем-то внимательно осматривает студию и выходит в сад, закрывая за собой дверь.


	10. Chapter 10

Серж открывает Тому дверь с лёгким ощущением дежавю. Только на этот раз вместо радостного нетерпения он чувствует липкий тянущий страх, от которого мучительно слабеют колени, и Том не обнимает его крепко и нежно прямо на пороге, а настороженно смотрит исподлобья, нахохлившись и засунув руки в карманы.  
– Привет, – говорит Серж и пытается приободряюще улыбнуться, но напряжённые губы почти не слушаются.   
– Привет, – негромко отвечает Том и скользит взглядом мимо него, словно высматривая что-то в глубине прихожей.  
Неловко посторонившись, Серж пропускает его внутрь и захлопывает дверь. В тишине пустого дома щелчок замка слышен особенно отчётливо, и от этого звука ему малодушно хочется убежать как можно дальше, пустив всё на самотёк. И в кошмаре не привиделось бы, что однажды он так сильно будет бояться своего Томми! Робко обхватив себя руками, Серж переминается у двери, глядя, как Том с подчёркнутой сосредоточенностью на лице расстёгивает бесконечные пуговицы на своей парке. Закончив, он вешает куртку на вешалку и непонимающе хмурится, прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
– А где все?  
– Они… – голос срывается, и Серж прочищает горло, – уехали. На море на выходные.  
Пару секунд Том осмысляет услышанное, а потом светлеет лицом и как будто сразу становится на пару сантиметров выше.  
– Поня-ятно, – тянет он и так многозначительно усмехается уголком губ, что Сержа тут же жарко бросает в краску.   
– Пойдём в гостиную, я выпить сделаю, – запинаясь, бормочет он и поспешно уходит в комнату первым, чтобы Том не заметил его заалевших щёк.   
Со дня, когда они неожиданно поцеловались, прошло больше недели. Ложась тогда спать, Серж был уверен, что они снова увидятся и поговорят уже назавтра, однако утром всё случившееся стало казаться таким далёким и ирреальным, что он так и не осмелился предложить Тому встречу, как и Том – ему. Весь день они перебрасывались ничего не значащими сообщениями о какой-то бытовой ерунде, старательно делая вид, будто между ними не произошло ничего особенного. А ночью Сержа опять охватили смятение и тревога, из-за которых он не сомкнул глаз до утра, воображая всё самое худшее, что может теперь случиться: они с Томом перестают общаться, группа распадается, Эми уходит от него. Измученный обострившимися ночными страхами, Серж несколько раз порывался забраться в другой конец дома и позвонить Тому прямо сейчас, но побоялся разбудить его, Ким или Мими. Он смог забыться беспокойным сном, лишь когда стало светать, проснулся в обед разбитым и недовольным и сразу ушёл в студию, чтобы избежать расспросов о своём настроении и самочувствии. Но и там ему не удалось собраться с духом и позвать Тома на разговор. Вместо этого Серж весь день бестолково просидел с гитарой, початой бутылкой рома и травой, которой запасся к приходу Тома, и к вечеру набрался так, что не отважился вернуться домой. Ночь он проворочался на диване, то ненадолго погружаясь в вязкие мутные сны, то снова выныривая в реальность. Время от времени в его видениях появлялся Том. Он не делал ничего особенного, просто был, но после этих снов Серж, весь горящий и растревоженный, со взмокшей спиной и участившимся пульсом, приходил в себя особенно долго.  
На третий день стало ясно, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Но где назначить Тому встречу, чтобы они смогли расслабиться и спокойно, без суеты обо всём поговорить? В пабе – не вариант, слишком многолюдно и шумно; обсуждать такие вещи по телефону – несерьёзно... Конечно, лучше всего было бы снова позвать Тома в студию, здесь-то им точно никто не станет мешать. Но Серж боялся, что вблизи от Эми и детей всё равно будет чувствовать себя слишком скованно и напряжённо, а потом совсем замкнётся, и толку от такого разговора не будет. Вот если бы они куда-нибудь уехали… Но это невозможно: во время каникул никто никогда не разлучается с семьями, потому что глупо тратить драгоценное время в отпуске на раздельные путешествия. И вот что им с Томом делать? Номер в отеле снимать, что ли?..  
Наверное, его голова стала работать совсем плохо, потому что Серж, вконец отчаявшись, решился на обман. Он сам уговорил Эми съездить всем вместе на выходные в гости к её сестре, живущей на побережье, а накануне поездки, когда менять что-то было уже слишком поздно, притворился, будто у него вдруг появилась срочная работа с одной из песен, которую решили использовать в саундтреке. Сержу даже не пришлось делать виноватое лицо, когда он плёл какую-то чушь о новой аранжировке и горящем графике: от такой наглой лжи ему и без того стало тошно от самого себя. Вся придуманная им история была шита белыми нитками, и Эми наверняка догадалась, что он врёт. Но Серж особенно ценил её за то, что она всегда была умной и потому закрывала глаза на очень многие эпизоды его далёкой от добропорядочности жизни.  
– Только не вляпайся ни в какую историю, хорошо? – пристально глядя на него, попросила Эми, когда в пятницу вечером он отвёз её с мальчиками на вокзал.  
– Не вляпаюсь, - деревянным голосом пообещал Серж и ещё долго просидел в машине на парковке, судорожно стискивая руль и постепенно приходя в ужас от того, что натворил. Какой же он дурак! Нужно было самому позвать Тома куда-нибудь уехать, даже это было бы не так подозрительно. Господи, сколько же хитрости и обмана может понадобиться ради одного разговора... Серж изо всех сил старался не думать, о чём будет этот разговор, как он может закончиться и зачем ему на всякий случай захотелось остаться в доме одному. Просто им с Томом надо обсудить отношения так, чтобы их точно никто не отвлёк, вот и всё.  
Посидев ещё немного, Серж поехал домой и снова промаялся до утра, изнывая от чувства вины и волнения. А назавтра после долгих колебаний, занявших почти полдня, он наконец-то решился позвать Тома, и тот пришёл.  
– Можешь принести лёд? – спрашивает Серж, подходя к домашнему бару в углу гостиной. Он откидывает вниз дверку специального шкафчика, где хранятся его алкогольные запасы, ставит на неё два стакана и тянется вглубь за бутылкой виски. Начиная наполнять первый стакан, Серж пытается прикинуть, сколько же они сегодня выпьют, когда чувствует холодные после улицы ладони Тома на своих боках, а его неровное дыхание – на шее, прямо над воротником. От испуга он сильно вздрагивает, расплескав виски на импровизированный столик, и тут же ставит тяжёлую бутылку, которую больше не может удержать трясущейся рукой. Том трётся колючей щекой об его плечо, быстро прижимается губами через майку.  
– Том… Стой, – нервно выдыхает Серж. Он не ожидал, что тот расхрабрится так быстро, и чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох и каким-то остолбеневшим, словно зверёк в фарах автомобиля. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
– О чём тут говорить? – бормочет Том, поглаживая его бока. Даже от этой привычной невинной ласки Серж ощущает чудовищную слабость и резко выпаливает, пытаясь скрыть своё состояние:  
– С чего это ты вдруг стал таким смелым?  
– Ты выслал всех из дома, а потом позвал меня. В жизни не поверю, что ты рассчитывал не на это, и не пытайся. – Помолчав, Том тихо добавляет уже не таким уверенным голосом: – И ты сам мне написал, что тоже хотел.  
Серж облизывает пересохшие губы. Его одновременно захлёстывают отчаянная паника, стыд и бесконтрольное сладкое возбуждение от прикосновений Тома и его намёков. От всего этого сердце колотится так сильно, что ему почти становится больно. Серж неуклюже хватает стакан, чуть не опрокинув его, отхлёбывает виски, с громким стуком ставит стакан обратно на дверку и лишь после этого снова может произнести хоть что-то.   
– Ну, да, но… Чёрт, я не знаю, Том! Нам же не двадцать лет! У нас обоих семьи. Я боюсь всё потерять… Боюсь потерять тебя. Я просто не понимаю, что нам вообще теперь делать.  
– Я тебя из семьи уводить не собираюсь, – оскорблённо говорит Том.  
– А что ты предлагаешь? Потрахаемся и будем дружить дальше?  
Как только до Сержа доходит, что он ляпнул, он тут же густо заливается краской, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Происходящее начинает казаться таким нереальным, что на долю секунды Серж воображает, будто смотрит на них с Томом со стороны, как зритель в театральном зале.   
– Серж, блять, не зли меня, – свистящим шёпотом говорит Том и с силой впивается пальцами в его бока, так, что тот морщится от боли. – Как будто мы всегда просто дружили. Так охуенно дружили, что все вокруг были уверены, что мы уже давным-давно трахаемся.  
– То есть тебя всё это не удивляет?  
Том ничего не отвечает. Они оба прерывисто дышат, распалившись то ли от спора, то ли от близости друг друга, то ли от всего одновременно.   
– Ещё как, бля, удивляет, – наконец, бормочет Том. – Но, если честно... Я все эти дни думал, вспоминал разное, знаешь, и понял, что мог бы и раньше сообразить, к чему всё идёт. Вообще все, наверное, врубились, кроме нас. Это же так очевидно. Потому что с тобой всё всегда было по-другому, раз в сто ярче, чем с другими людьми, с любыми. Если нам весело, то так, как будто я обдолбался всем, что увидел. Если мы ссоримся, то потом так хуёво, что хоть на стену лезь. А уж когда ты меня бесишь, мне тебя ногами хочется отпинать, без шуток.  
От неожиданности Серж давится истеричным смешком.  
– Классно, Том. Самый трогательный момент в моей жизни.  
– Ага, да, – ухмыльнувшись, соглашается Том. – Но вообще я о том, что у меня все чувства к тебе какие-то… преувеличенные. Обострённые, что ли. И при этом мне всегда казалось, что это нормально, так и надо. Ты же, блин, мой лучший друг! Конечно, к тебе у меня больше эмоций, чем к остальным друзьям! А может, в этом и правда нет ничего особенного. Но ещё… – Том сглатывает, переводя дух, и торопливо продолжает, – ещё я всегда слишком сильно скучал, когда тебя не было рядом, и дико ревновал. Никогда никого так не ревновал, Серж! Ким может сколько угодно строить глазки всем подряд – и мне нормально, но как только ты слишком близко начинаешь общаться с кем-то или, там, обнимаешься – всё, пиздец. Да не хихикай ты, это вообще-то очень неприятно, знаешь. Хотя ты же мой друг, что за хуйня вообще с этой ревностью? Но я всё время так боялся, что кто-нибудь может стать тебе ближе, чем я. Поэтому мне постоянно хотелось тебя трогать и… и целовать тоже, чтобы все видели, что ты мой. Ну… И ещё просто хотелось. Трогать и целовать, в смысле.  
Том тихо смеётся, упираясь лбом Сержу в спину. От его низкого охрипшего голоса тот безвольно млеет, зажмурившись и бессознательно приоткрыв рот. Том сдвигает ставшие горячими руки на его живот и сцепляет пальцы в замок, снова поднимая голову и тяжело выдыхая ему в шею.  
– Блять, даже не знаю, почему я был уверен, что у лучших друзей всё обычно так и происходит, – сдавлено бормочет он. – Но мне и в голову не приходило, что мы можем… что между нами может что-то быть. Я же не гей! Да и ты тоже. Наверное, я просто боялся себе признаться, что меня к тебе тянет. Или не боялся, а вообще не мог сопоставить одно с другим.  
Серж чувствует, что тоже должен сказать что-нибудь Тому, но в горле совсем пересохло, а с каждым его словом в ушах шумит всё громче. Почему-то он никак не может придумать, куда деть руки, и тяжело опирается на скрипнувшую дверку бара.  
– Эй, Серж? – тревожно спрашивает Том и привстаёт на носочки, пытаясь через плечо заглянуть ему в лицо. – Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь, да? Мне же не показалось?  
Не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни слова, Серж лишь мотает головой. Том судорожно втягивает воздух и теснее прижимается к нему.  
– Когда мне тогда крышу сорвало и я к тебе полез, я потом так перепугался, что между нами всё пойдёт наперекосяк и что ты относишься ко всему этому как-то по-другому, – шепчет он. – Пожалуйста, не думай, будто я ни с того ни с сего решил тебя соблазнить и потом делать вид, что ничего не было.  
– С чего ты взял, что я так думаю? – сипло выдыхает Серж.  
– Ты же сам сейчас спросил, предлагаю ли я просто потрахаться и всё. Так вот, нет. Серж, я… – Том глубоко вдыхает и выпаливает торопливо и с непонятным отчаянием в голосе: – Я люблю тебя, и у нас уже и так было всё, кроме, ну… кроме секса. Мы столько всего вместе пережили, и хорошего, и плохого, и вообще хрен пойми какого. Ты меня видел во всех самых ужасных состояниях и никогда не бросал, что бы я ни вытворял. Я всегда доверял тебе больше всех. Ты единственный, кто всё обо мне знает. Мне даже не нужно вслух говорить, чтобы ты меня понял. Это просто, блять, космическое что-то, я даже не знаю, есть ли такая связь у каких-нибудь других людей в мире. Я много кого люблю – Ким, парней из группы, друзей, – но ни с кем ничего похожего даже близко нет и никогда не было, и…  
– Ох, давай уже, скажи, что я твоя вторая половинка.   
– Блять, ну вот хули тебе постоянно надо всё оборжать? – раздосадованно говорит Том и чуть-чуть отодвигается. Обомлевший Серж и сам не может понять, почему вдруг встрял в признание Тома с этой идиотской шуткой. Наверное, ему просто захотелось хоть немножко сбить это зашкаливающее напряжение, от которого их обоих практически лихорадит, но получилось нелепо и совсем не к месту. От осознания того, что он всерьёз задел Тома, вся кровь бросается Сержу в голову. Тот так искренне ему открылся, а он полез со своими мудацкими комментариями и всё испортил!.. Сгорая от стыда, Серж аккуратно расцепляет его руки на своём животе и поворачивается к нему. Раскрасневшийся Том смотрит с обидой. Серж виновато берёт его лицо в ладони, поглаживает большим пальцем по скуле.  
– Томми, прости меня, хорошо? Пожалуйста. Не знаю, почему у меня это вырвалось, переволновался, наверное. Я не это хотел сказать. Вернее, это, но не так. Блин. Том, знаешь, я тоже… Ну… Чёрт. – Все слова в голове смешались в какую-то бессмысленную кашу. Серж глубоко вздыхает, на мгновение отведя глаза от лица Тома, и пробует ещё раз: – Я хотел сказать, что тоже думал обо всём этом… о тебе. Тоже вспоминал. И понял, что, ну… что… Да блять!  
Обида в глазах Тома постепенно сменяется весельем, а губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке. От неловкости у Сержа начинают пылать даже уши. Том столько сказал ему, а он… Облизав губы, Серж снова отводит глаза и едва слышно бормочет:  
– Я просто очень хуёво умею говорить такие вещи.  
– О, я знаю, мистер застенчивость, – фыркает Том. – Ладно, мне хватит той твоей любовной песни, хоть я всё ещё её не слышал.   
В знак признательности Серж целует его – не задумываясь, так же, как всегда. Том чуть шире обычного приоткрывает рот и на несколько секунд втягивает его нижнюю губу, чуть сжав её зубами. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, оба дышат ещё тяжелее, чем раньше.   
– У нас теперь просто нет других вариантов, да? – уточняет Том, и Серж, сглотнув, кивает. Он не может понять, что чувствует, кроме слабости, эмоционального опустошения и изматывающей наэлектризованности от желания. Несмело улыбнувшись, Том притягивает его к себе и утыкается лицом в плечо, ласково поглаживая по часто вздымающейся спине. По привычке Серж начинает перебирать его волосы, как он любит, и Том тихо выдыхает, прижимаясь крепче. Взбудораженные и растерянные, они долго стоят, не шевелясь, будто привыкая к изменившемуся миру, в котором они не только близкие друзья, но ещё и немножко больше. От всего этого у Сержа щемит в груди, а ноги и руки томительно немеют в ожидании того, что будет дальше.  
Вздохнув, Том шевелится в его объятиях, а потом медленно проводит носом по ключице и вверх по шее, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Серж тут же захлёбывается воздухом. Отросшая щетина Тома царапает тонкую кожу, губы ласкают её горячо и влажно, и от этого непривычного контраста возбуждение накатывает с ошеломляющей силой. От удовольствия Сержа немного ведёт в сторону, и он инстинктивно пытается покрепче ухватить Тома за волосы, но короткие прядки выскальзывают из пальцев. Оторвавшись от него, Том тихо смеётся.  
– Ты всегда от этого так заводишься? – с любопытством спрашивает он.  
– Не знаю… Да, – бормочет Серж.  
Хмыкнув, Том, будто желая проверить это, долго ведёт кончиком языка по его шее снизу вверх, и он вздрагивает и стискивает зубы, откидывая голову ещё дальше. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Том удовлетворённо выдыхает и жёстче впивается губами в кожу, обшаривая ладонями спину и бока. Серж больно сжимает его загривок, давая понять, как сильно ему всё нравится. Он успевает перехватить помутневший взгляд Тома, когда тот нетерпеливо тянется к его губам и сминает их требовательным поцелуем, от которого тут же подкашиваются колени. Распалившись, они целуются отчаянно и жарко, всё крепче притискиваясь друг к другу. Боясь потерять равновесие, Серж откидывает руку в сторону, нашаривает край шкафчика и хватается за него для опоры.  
– Нет-нет-нет, дружище, не хватало ещё перебить всё твое бухло, – со смешком бормочет Том и тянет его на себя. – Иди сюда.  
Уткнувшись скользкими губами ему в шею, Том разворачивает их и подталкивает Сержа перед собой спиной вперёд. Тот послушно пятится, не соображая, что происходит, пока земля не уходит из-под ног, а мир не опрокидывается вверх тормашками. Том валит его на стоящий посреди гостиной диван, сильно пихнув в грудь, и от падения плашмя Серж на мгновение задыхается и широко распахивает глаза. Содрав через голову толстовку, взлохмаченный Том тут же забирается сверху и начинает исступленно покрывать поцелуями его лицо. В одной футболке он сразу становится горячее и ближе, его вес тяжело вдавливает в жёсткую обивку, и Серж, вдруг осознав происходящее, остро пугается непоправимости того, что они собираются сделать.   
– Том, подожди, – панически просит он, упираясь руками в его плечи и пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя. Не обращая внимания, Том рывком задирает его майку до шеи и сползает вниз, беспорядочно целуя грудь и живот. От этих влажных щекотных прикосновений Серж всхлипывает и выгибается. Том бросает быстрый насмешливый взгляд на его искажённое лицо, а потом снова мокро ведёт губами вверх по рёбрам, пока не накрывает ртом сосок. Яркое жгучее наслаждение прошивает Сержа насквозь, и он дёргается, ударив Тома коленом в бедро.  
– Прости, я… Чёрт… Чёрт! – стонет Серж. Том правильно понял его реакцию. Он настойчиво водит по соску языком, трёт второй пальцами, и Серж задыхается, закрыв лицо ладонями. Горя от возбуждения и смущения, он сопротивляется изо всех сил, когда Том пытается убрать его руки, но тот крепко сжимает запястья, с силой тянет вверх, заводя руки ему за голову, и впивается в губы очередным бесцеремонным поцелуем. Плотная ткань футболки Тома трётся о голые живот и грудь, раздражает затвердевшие соски, и Серж извивается, пытаясь вырваться и всерьёз боясь кончить прямо сейчас. Том елозит на нём, вжимаясь ширинкой в его твёрдый член. Серж хнычет в поцелуй и отчаянно и почти бессознательно толкается бёдрами навстречу этим движениям. В его ничего не соображающую голову приходит смутная мысль, что ни он, ни Том просто не понимают, что делать дальше, и потому не могут решиться на следующий шаг. Но Том, чуть приподнявшись, одной рукой тянет вниз его домашние штаны вместе с бельём. От абсолютной нереальности происходящего кругом идёт голова, и Серж давно втайне ждёт, когда же, наконец, очнётся от этого издевательски непристойного сна, но спасительное пробуждение не приходит даже сейчас, когда пальцы Тома размазывают по члену выступившую смазку и обхватывают его, скользя сначала вниз, потом вверх.   
– Стой, стой, – бормочет Серж, дрожа от этих прикосновений. – Дай, я тоже…  
Едва понимая, что делает, он дёргает непослушными руками ремень Тома. Тот продолжает гладить его член, шумно дыша и облизывая губы. С трудом справившись с пряжкой и пуговицами, Серж приспускает джинсы и спихивает его с себя, переворачивая их обоих на бок. Чтобы не упасть, Том одной рукой хватается за ручку дивана, а другой с неожиданной уверенностью принимается дрочить ему. Серж старается копировать его движения, пытаясь привыкнуть к тяжести и твёрдости чужого члена в своей ладони, но от затапливающих его волн наслаждения постоянно сбивается с ритма, то двигая рукой слишком быстро, то вовсе замирая. Одурманенный запахом Тома и его настойчивыми ласками, он часто и мелко дышит ртом, не в состоянии даже сглотнуть, чтобы увлажнить пересохшее горло. Том сдавлено пыхтит, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо и ухватив зубами майку. Зажатому между шершавой спинкой дивана и его обжигающим телом, Сержу так тесно и жарко, так стыдно, так мучительно приятно, что он безотчетно жалобно стонет, и Том, выругавшись, начинает двигать рукой быстрее. От этого Серж окончательно и безвозвратно теряет контроль над собой.   
– Я сейчас кончу, – выдавливает он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Кончай, – шепчет Том и отстраняется, впиваясь в него жадным взглядом.  
Серж смотрит ему в глаза, и оргазм накрывает его с такой силой, что на несколько секунд он перестаёт существовать: глаза закатываются, ягодицы поджимаются, сперма выплёскивается в кулак Тома и немного забрызгивает его футболку. Тот продолжает водить рукой по его пульсирующему члену, а потом неловко вытирает её об свою испачканную майку. Сержу кажется, что в его теле не осталось ни одной кости, а мышцы превратились в кисель. Сейчас он больше всего хочет свернуться калачиком и закрыть глаза, но Том тяжело сопит рядом, и Серж, чуть отдышавшись, снова начинает двигать нетвёрдой рукой. Том подается бёдрами навстречу, подстраиваясь под темп. Постепенно ускоряясь, Серж смотрит в его лицо так же пристально, как только что тот смотрел на него самого. Том резко выдыхает через разомкнутые губы, жмурится и снова открывает затуманенные глаза, глядя на него с мольбой.   
– Серж, – шепчет он и сипло втягивает воздух, сжимая его плечо. Серж с удивлением чувствует в своём обмякшем после сокрушительного оргазма теле что-то, похожее на слабую искру возбуждения. Его заводит ощущение власти над Томом, нравится видеть его таким беззащитным и доверчивым. Том глухо стонет, и от этого звука у Сержа в животе что-то сладко сжимается. Он снова соскальзывает рукой вниз по стволу, дрочит быстрее, крепко сжимая пальцы. Том напрягается и откидывает голову назад. Серж тянется к нему, целует под подбородком, и Том, содрогаясь всем телом, кончает.  
– Бля-ять… Господи… – всхлипывает он, изливаясь Сержу в руку. Прижавшись губами к его шее, тот чувствует лихорадочный пульс и судорожные частые вдохи. Спустя несколько секунд Том роняет голову на диван и смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом; его пальцы разжимаются, отпускают плечо, скользят выше, нежно поглаживая за ухом. Серж убирает руку с его обмякшего члена и растерянно замирает, растопырив испачканные пальцы.   
– Об меня. Об майку. Всё равно грязная, – прерывисто говорит Том, тяжело дыша.   
Серж послушно проводит несколько раз рукой по ткани, оставляя на ней липкие следы. Ему вдруг становится ужасно неуютно лежать с задранной футболкой и спущенными штанами, и он поспешно приводит себя в порядок, устыдившись их нетерпеливой подростковой возни. Том немного отстраняется, чтобы ему было удобнее, и тоже натягивает трусы и джинсы. Блаженство на его лице сменяется тревогой. Он неуверенно обнимает Сержа, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза, и тот, умилённый этой робостью, коротко целует его во взмокший лоб и поглаживает по спине. Снова расслабившись, Том придвигается ближе и обмякает в его объятиях.  
Какое-то время они устало дремлют, прижавшись друг к другу на тесном для двоих диване. Когда Серж, окончательно придя в себя, открывает глаза, комнату уже окутали вечерние сумерки, а на потолке длинным прямоугольником лежит оранжевый отсвет уличного фонаря. Том тихо посапывает, закинув ногу на его ноги. Серж осторожно пытается потянуться, не разбудив его и не столкнув с дивана. На долю секунды ему кажется, что они с Томом, как обычно, просто уснули в обнимку, а всё произошедшее и правда было всего лишь сном. Но приятная истома в теле, запах секса (это вообще можно так назвать?) и пряжка расстёгнутого ремня Тома, которая болезненно врезается в кожу, говорят об обратном. Серж вздыхает, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть от того, как торопливо и неуклюже всё произошло. Когда в крови перестали бурлить гормоны и способность думать вернулась, у него снова появилось слишком много вопросов, на которые он не может дать ответ. Как теперь изменятся их отношения с Томом? Начнут ли они вести себя по-другому, или всё будет, как раньше, просто с кое-какими приятными дополнениями? В конце концов, Том прав: они и без того давно уже вели себя как пара в серьёзных и чуть ли не семейных отношениях. Насколько далеко они зайдут в своей близости? Догадаются ли об этих переменах остальные? И как теперь быть с Эми?.. Поразмыслив, Серж неожиданно понимает, что даже не может воспринимать это как измену. Ведь это же Том! У них всегда были особенные отношения, и об этом знают все. Окончательно запутавшись, Серж чуть мотает головой, отгоняя от себя жужжащий рой мыслей.   
– Я слышу скрип твоих мозгов. Прекращай, – вдруг сонно говорит Том.  
– Ты не спишь?  
– Нет. Потому что твои мозги скрипят мне в ухо.  
– Ладно, больше не буду.  
После долгой паузы Том нерешительно спрашивает:  
– Всё хорошо?  
– Да, – слишком быстро отвечает Серж. Том тяжело вздыхает, и он торопливо начинает перечислять: – Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг, я всё ещё тебя люблю, я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты пел в нашей группе…   
– Тебе не понравилось?  
– Ну… Это было немного по-дурацки, но я кончил минуты за две, наверное. Как ты считаешь?  
– Тогда что не так?   
От горечи в его голосе у Сержа болезненно сжимается сердце.   
– Томми, ну что ты? Клянусь тебе, всё хорошо, – шепчет он, уткнувшись носом ему в висок. – Мы оба этого хотели, и рано или поздно это всё равно случилось бы. Просто сейчас так… странно. Мне нужно время привыкнуть. И я не стал относиться к тебе хуже или как-то по-другому, правда.   
– Ладно.   
Том всё ещё звучит расстроенно, и Серж, чтобы отвлечь его, шутливым тоном спрашивает:  
– Признавайся, сколько девушек сбежали от тебя, испугавшись твоего напора?  
Фыркнув, Том прижимается теснее.  
– Я могу быть нежным, – едва слышно шепчет он. Серж прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как по телу проносится горячая волна, оставляя его слабым и податливым.  
– Когда твои возвращаются? – спрашивает Том.  
– Завтра вечером.  
– Можно, я останусь?  
Помолчав, Серж выдыхает:  
– Да.  
– Класс. Давай закажем пиццу? Я есть хочу – умираю. И ещё я майку кину постирать, хорошо? – нарочито беззаботно говорит Том и решительно встаёт, выпутываясь из его рук. Серж подскакивает следом, тянет его за талию и усаживает обратно.   
– Эй, прекращай, – шепчет он ему в ухо, а потом запускает пальцы в его волосы, поворачивает голову к себе и приникает губами к его губам. Теперь им некуда торопиться, и потому поцелуй выходит долгим, чувственным, изучающим. Они оба млеют от него, не желая отрываться друг от друга. Том кладёт руку Сержу на шею, притягивая его ближе, а Серж залезает ему под футболку, просто потому, что пока ни разу этого не делал. Кожа под ладонями оказывается удивительно нежной и горячей. Когда Том придвигается теснее и начинает целовать глубже, Серж нехотя отстраняется, чтобы не дать ему снова завестись. За это время в комнате как будто стемнело ещё больше. А может, ему только кажется.  
– Закажи мне острую пепперони. Порошок в шкафчике возле стиральной машины.  
– Как, бля, романтично! – ржёт Том, а потом разочарованно спрашивает: – Ты не пойдёшь со мной?  
– Не-а, – довольно говорит Серж и падает обратно на диван.  
– Ты ленивый засранец.  
– Ага.  
– Так и быть, лежи, – Том легко проводит рукой по его животу, снова встаёт, застёгивает джинсы и осторожно пробирается к выходу. Вскоре в кухне вспыхивает свет, а следом слышится звук льющейся воды. Неожиданно успокоившись, Серж сладко потягивается, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и закрывает глаза. Пока Том будет копаться, у него есть время понежиться ещё чуть-чуть. А что будет после этого – они разберутся.


End file.
